Villain is my Hero
by JL002311
Summary: Carrie is struggling through a break up she didn't want. She finds distraction in a very dangerous place. She knows Marty Scurll is trouble but will his charm matter more than his reputation? Will he be able to get her to forget Seth Rollins? - Awful at writing summaries but come check the story out!
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold evening in the UK, there was a lot of excitement in the air for todays Wrestling show. There were some big names on the roster and you could feel the buzz of the crowd that was filling the seats in the small hall.

For Carrie it marked her first international show, but as much as she tried to be excited she just couldn't put her break up totally aside. She sat in a folding chair in the back watching Marty record a segment for "Being the Elite". Marty was the only person she knew there, they had been friends since they were teenagers either because they wrestled in the same shows or by having mutual friends.

Marty finished his segment and walked over to her giving her a smile "what did you think?" he reached down to fix his shin guards and fixing his hair.

Carrie laughed a bit "I think it was ridiculous and I beg that you never sing again"

He pushed her to the side "Disgusting. That was pure gold" He said sitting down next to her. "so you're coming out with me tonight so I can show you around London, right?" he looked through his phone "I am making a map to take you to all the things American tourist love" he said making a face

Carrie shook her head "no, not today" she said wanting nothing more than to go back to her room and feel sorry for herself.

Marty rolled his eyes " you know he's probably off shagging some young bird in some random city right about now right?" he put his phone away.

"I am starting to see little glimpses of why they call you the villain" Carrie said looking through her phone and shaking her head a bit. She knew he was probably right but having someone say it to her so bluntly was harsh.

Marty stood up "cheer up, sweetheart. You're better off anyway. Who needs that WWE superstar anyway? You have Mrs. Scurll potential written all over you" he smiled and took her hand kissing the back of it.

Carrie laughed, "You're so weird. Has that ever worked on any girl in the history of the world?"

"You would be surprised. This smile makes a lot of things work." He winked at her walking away.

She watched him walk away, realizing that her face was starting to hurt from smiling. He was the only person she knew there, but she looked up as her opponent approached her, they had briefly met and gone over their match earlier in the day.

Carrie smiled at her and stood up from her chair "hey. Did you need to change anything in the match?"

"No, I am not here about the match. I am actually here about Marty." She said in a thick English accent that Carrie struggled with.

"oh ok, what about Marty? He just left" Carrie said a bit confused. She looked around to see if Marty was around.

"I don't know if you know but I am his ex girlfriend." Said Coleen with a small smile almost with a weird sense of pride in her voice.

Carrie started feeling uncomfortable at where this conversation was going. She had known Marty for many years but had never met any of his girlfriends and she wasn't sure there was anything to talk about but she listened anyway.

"Oh, no I didn't but that's cool" she said nodding and giving her a small smile. She realized how stupid that sounded but she didn't really know what to say in a situation like this.

"Well, I have for a while known that Marty has been into someone I just didn't know who…but If I know anyone in this world it's him and it took one look at how he looks at you. I just thought that I should warn you that he's a bit of a player." Coleen said putting her hands on her waist. She towered over Carrier and Carrie was sure she towered over Marty as well.

Carrie froze and looked at her "well, I think he's just a flirt and we've known each other for a while and it's just for fun. I am not sure that this talk is really necessary. Nothing is going on between us" she didn't know why but she felt she needed to explain herself.

Coleen laughed a bit "it probably is just for fun but it's not just flirting for him. I am just warning you. I have seen him do this to many girls before me and I was warned and chose to ignore it and I just now wish I would have listened and avoided a lot of heartache" she said giving Carrie an intense look that made Carrie feel as though 1. She wasn't over Marty and 2. She should be worried for their match later.

"ok, thanks" Carrie said nodding and smiling "noted."

Marty walked back and saw the girls giving Coleen a suspicious look.

"Hi there Coleen. What you ladies talking about?" Marty said with a smile but already having an idea of what this little meeting was about. He leaned on his umbrella looking at the girls.

Coleen gave him a glare back "I was just warning Carrie about how much of a disgusting pig you are and how she should really tell you to fuck off" she said visibly upset.

Carrie bit her lip to not laugh. She really didn't know how she ended up in this situation. As far as she knew Marty didn't mean anything he said to her and as far as she was concerned she was too busy dealing with her own relationship issues to think about anyone in that way. "from now on you must stay away from me" she said pointing at him with a stern look.

Marty laughed, "ok well thank you Coleen. Always such a joy to see you" he smiled at her. Carrie thought Coleen would punch him at that point but instead she just turned around without saying a word.

Both Carrie and Marty watched as Coleen stomped off down the hall.

"Sorry about that. If I am guilty of anything it would be making a very stupid decision" Marty said pointing towards Coleen with his umbrella

Carrie laughed shaking her head "she didn't tell me anything I didn't already know. You have a bit of a reputation and not just with her"

Marty pretended to be offended, "Well, they say that there's that one that comes along and makes you want to change your ways." He said looking at her getting closer to her.

Carrie put her phone down and looked at him feeling nervous and feeling the warmth from his body as he came very close. She wanted to say something but wasn't sure what at the moment. Her brain decided to freeze.

"I think it's bullshit but that is what they say" Marty said with a grin really close to her now

Carrie laughed and pushed him away "Marty! you're such an ass."

"oh, I'm sorry did you think I was talking about someone specific?" he said laughing.

Carrie shook her head laughing, "you're awful. I don't know why I even hang out with you" She grabbed her stuff "alright my match is next. If Coleen murders me in the ring let it be in your conscience forever. See ya later party Marty" she said walking away without looking at him.

Marty watched her walk away biting his lip a bit. He found it extremely adorable when she called him Party Marty "you're coming out to London with me later!" he said smiling to himself.

Carrie laughed, knowing he was the most stubborn person she knew. She turned around walking backwards "if it gets you to leave me alone for a while then ok" she smiled at him. She turned back around walked towards the curtain. Ready for her UK Debut and not a thought of her breakup in her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

At the end of the show and after a quick shower and change, Carrie walked out carrying her bag. She smiled at Marty who was waiting for her at the door, he too had showered and changed.

He looked up at the sound of her footsteps "you lived!" he said with a smile "I was legitimately worried that you were in a perfect situation for a murder that played out like a wrestling accident"

Carrie laughed "there's still time for a murder to take place." She smiled as Marty reached down and grabbed her bag "I can carry my own bag, Marty!" she followed him

"I know you _can_ " he said walking out towards his car and putting the bags in the back. He looked at her and laughed. "you're so American. Unless you're planning on driving the passenger side is on the other side."

Carrie shook her head and laughed. Feeling her face get warm "I've done that every time I've gone to get in a car" she said walking to the other side where Marty was waiting for the door open. She got in the car and looked around.

He walked over to the driver side and got in the car looking over at her. "It's really weird having you in my actual car." He said driving off "where to first? The palace? Tower Bridge? That's my one rule if you call if London Bridge I will throw you into the Thames" he said driving.

Carrie laughed looking out the window "Whatever you think it's best, but you need to be nicer. Tour guides are very nice, Marty. I expect a guided tour." She said smiling at him.

He looked over at her with a wink "I'll guide you in whatever or wherever you want."

Carrie laughed, "I'll stop talking"

Marty drove to a spot where he knew it would be easy to walk to most of the tourist attractions. He found it funny how excited Carrie was to see things that he saw every day he was home.

She got out of the car and shivered at the cold London air. She looked around and could already see glimpses of the different places. "You know, coming to London has always been a dream to mine" she said excited.

Marty walked over to her "did you imagine you were with a hunk like this when you dreamt it?" he laughed

Carrie laughed "no, actually I imagined I was with David Beckham but whatever. I'll take it."

Marty laughed "well you got a younger better looking Brit." they began walking down the street walking close to each other. "We're coming up on Buckingham here." He said pointing to the corner.

They turned the corner and walked towards the brightly lit palace. Carrie smiled looking around. "This is so awesome!" she said. Marty watched her as she walked away taking pictures on her phone. "Tourist!" he said with a small laugh. Smiling when she looked back at him with a laugh.

"Do you have historical facts to give me?" Carrie said walking to him. "let me hear them." She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

He shook his head "it's big and the queen lives there, that is about all I've got but we can ask Siri to give us a fact or two" he said laughing.

"Worst tour guide ever" Carrie said and followed him as he headed to the next spot.

"We're going to the bridge now so you can ooh and ahh over a clock" he said waiting for her to catch up to him.

They walked next to each other down the streets, which were still fairly full of people still enjoying their Friday night out.

Once they got to the bridge they took pictures and Carrie forced Marty to join her for a picture.

"This is fairly ridiculous. You should feel special that you got me to do this. I haven't been around this area since grade school" he said smiling at her.

Carrie laughed standing there with her hands in her pockets trying to stay warm.

"Bloody hell! You're shivering it's not even cold, child" Marty said walking over to her and putting his elbow out so she could take his arm.

Carrie laughed, "I am from Los Angeles, anything below 70 is cold" she put her hands through the loop in his arm and got closer to him.

"What would you like to see now?" Marty said looking at her

Carrie thought for a minute "I want to see your house" she said innocently, she should have known nothing was innocent with Marty.

Marty gave her a look and a smile "well well look at you. Thought you were one of the shy ones"

Carrie laughed smacking his arm "not like that. Stop dreaming"

"Whatever, that's not what the lads are going to hear" he smiled at her

"EW!" Carrie laughed "I just meant I wanted to see where you live you asshole"

Marty laughed "Ok, it's probably a bit messy. We can grab some food and take it back. I am starving" he said opening the car door for her once they got back.

They drove off in the London night; Carrie was very intrigued by everything around her. They grabbed some take out from Marty's favorite spot and drove back to his place.

Once inside he rushed around picking up his messes.

"Marty, it's ok. I don't need you to clean." Carrie laughed at him and walked towards his kitchen grabbing plates for them.

Marty opened the door to his room and threw everything in there and walked back out there looking at her. He watched her serve them their dinner and smiled a bit to himself.

Carrie looked over at him laughing a bit "this is actually a bit weirder than I imagined when I said it" she walked towards him handing him a plate. "This is starting to feel a bit like a date so like say something gross or weird so that it's back to normal" she said looking at him

He laughed tilting his head back a bit "I don't think so. I kind of like it" he smiled at her and they walked towards his couch since he didn't have a dining table and sat down eating.

Carrie put down her plate and picked up her phone when it started ringing "ugh..I should take this" she said looking at Seth's name on her phone

"Just tell him you're on a weird date and you can't talk" Marty said eating

She laughed and shook her head "it's not a date." She looked at her phone and looked at Marty after "but I don't want my food getting cold" she said hitting ignore on her phone. She bit her lip not sure what had taken over her to do that but for some reason she didn't want to ruin the moment with ex boyfriend drama.

He smiled to himself and kept eating. "It's not a date then." He said reaching for the remote and finding a movie for them.

After dinner they sat back watching the movie. He smiled to himself when he felt her head hit his shoulder. He looked over at her and realized she had fallen asleep. He laughed a bit and slowly reached for a blanket behind him carefully spreading it on the two of them making sure not to wake her.

The next morning Carrie opened her eyes and looked around sitting up when she saw Marty sleeping next to her "shit" she whispered. She looked at the time "oh God, I am going to miss my flight" she sat up "Marty, I gotta go" she said putting her hand on his chest and moving him a little "don't GET up, I'll call a cab" she said standing up.

He opened his eyes and looked at her "why so early?" HE SAID STILL A LITTLE CONFUSED FROM JUST WAKING UP.

"I have my flight and my bags are still at the hotel. I will see you next week in Reseda" she said leaning over to give him a hug "thanks for showing me around."

Marty kissed her cheek "my pleasure. See you next week"

She stopped and looked at him and gave him a smile. "Bye, Party Marty" she got up and walked out the door.

He smiled to himself watching her leave.

Carrie walked to the sidewalk waiting for the cab. She looked back at his front door and bit her lip. "I'm in so much trouble" she said to herself. She looked down at her cell phone in her hand and saw the multiple missed calls. Carrie shook her head and threw her phone back into her bag. She didn't want to deal with that now.


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed since London and Carrie had been trying her best to get back into her normal routine and putting the breakup behind her. Her getting over Seth plan was not going as planned. He kept trying to contact her and she would ignore his calls and texts, not ready to deal with him yet. It also didn't help that his stuff wasn't even moved out of her place yet. Coming home was a constant reminder of what had happened.

Carrie was in her hotel room in Vegas just hours before the Ring of Honor show was due to begin. She was waiting for Matt and Nick Jackson to call her since they were her ride to the arena. They were usually very punctual but Carrie was starting to get a bit nervous. She walked over to her phone which was charging on the nightstand and looked at the time "where the hell are these guys" She mumbled to herself as her phone dialed.

"CAROLINE. We're so sorry there was some crazy accident on the freeway and we're running super behind we won't be able to stop by the hotel to pick you up." Matt said right as he picked up not letting her talk

"You guys suck. I'll take an uber" she said with a sigh.

"Ask Marty, I just texted him and he's still at the hotel." Matt said "we will see you at the arena. We owe you dinner"

"Alright. I'll see you guys there." Carrie said hanging up the phone. She shook her head and went to give herself one last look in the mirror before the show. She had already done her make up and hair to avoid having to do it at the arena. It wasn't the most girl friendly set up.

She grabbed her bag and walked out of her room dialing Marty's number.

"Hello?" His raspy voice came over the phone.

"Hey Marty - it's me, Carrie. Listen I was supposed to hitch a ride from the bucks to the arena but I guess they're running late and they can't pick me up. If you're still at the hotel can I ride with you?" Carrie said walking towards the elevator.

"Oh sure, of course. Are you ready to go now? Meet at the elevator?" Marty said grabbing his bag and heading out of his room himself.

"sure, I am already here actually, see you soon" Carrie hung up and threw her phone in her purse. She stood around waiting for Marty.

She did a quick fix of her hair and then stopped shaking her head. She didn't even know why she did that and didn't want to put much thought into it.

Marty walked towards her "hey there!" he smiled. Also realizing he sounded extra excited and probably like a huge dork.

Carrie smiled "long time no see" she turned around and pushed the button for the elevator. They both waited in silence.

Things felt a little different between them today, probably because this was the first time they had seen each other since London and London had really been the first time they ever got real close.

They made their way to Marty's rental and Marty threw their bags in the car. They rode to the arena making small talk mainly kept to Wrestling and their match for the night.

Carrie looked over at Marty and smiled a bit "so, did that girl from the UK stalk you after that?"

Marty laughed "don't even mention her. Seriously crazy" he parked the car

"Oh geez. I could of literally walked here" Carrie laughed at how close their hotel was to the arena "sorry, I should have looked it up before calling you"

"Oh stop it. Are we strangers?" he said with a laugh getting out of the car and grabbing their bags

Carrie got out of the car and once they both had their bags they walked the length of the parking lot towards the arena. Carrie waved at the fans but Marty was in full Villain persona.

Once inside the arena they both went their own separate ways to change into their ring gear.

After changing into her gear Carrie went out and had her match, she had been nervous the entire week about this show because it was usually a very tough crowd to win over but based on the reactions she was getting she knew the crowd was loving it. Carrie was amongst the favorite of the female wrestlers. She had been wrestling since she was a teen and she could go up against any of the guys regardless of her petite frame. She was also seen as an unofficial member of the bullet club.

After her match she walked to the back through the blackout curtains and almost bumped into Marty who was standing there in full Villain costume.

"Oh my God. It will never not be scary to bump into this in a dark hallway." She laughed putting her hand on her heart.

Marty laughed a muffled laugh through his mask and walked out while Carrie went to the locker room to clean up and get changed.

After the show was done they met up with the young bucks and all headed out to dinner like it was customary. They were starving at that point and they headed to a popular burger joint in Las Vegas. This late at night they were usually the only ones at the restaurants and it was nice to relax after their matches.

Carrie sat looking around "don't embarrass me today. Remember when we almost got kicked out of Denny's?" she shook her head remembering the scene.

They all laughed. "that was Marty's fault. He took it too far." Matt said throwing a straw wrapper at Marty.

Marty rolled his eyes "American's just don't understand British Humor. Goes over your head"

Carrie shook her head "you scared the waitress. She probably tells her waitress friends about you" She looked up when the door opened and her heart dropped.

Matt looked up and laughed "oh wow. This will get very interesting" he said looking at the boys.

Both Nick and Marty turned around to see what they had seen. Seth Rollins had just walked in to the restaurant and he was not alone, he was with the girl he had cheated with.

"Stop looking." Carrie demanded looking at her hands. She looked up and was staring a hole into the wall behind Nick.

Matt laughed "ok, this is extremely awkward do we all just stare at the table?"

Marty "no, fuck him. We all eat our dinner like he's not fucking here." Marty said defiantly.

Matt and Nick got up to go pick up their food when their number got called "alright, be right back" Nick Said walking away.

Carrie looked at Marty " I think I want to leave." She bit her lip. She wanted nothing more than to be brave and not care but she just wasn't there yet.

Marty shook his head "no. If you leave you show him you're hurting. You will sit here and eat that damn burger you've been talking about all night" He said sitting back "he has some fucking nerve"

Carrie couldn't help but laugh at how angry Marty looked but her laugh was cut short when Seth walked over to their table.

"Hey Carrie." He said looking at her. "Marty." He said without bothering to even look his way.

Carrie looked at him, she was sure if there was ever a time to die an instant death this moment would be her choice. "Hey Seth. How are you?" she said forcing a bit of a smile.

"Yeah, I am just peachy. Just wanted to say hi since you haven't been answering my texts or calls" he said sounding annoyed.

Carrie nodded "yeah, I was in London last week and this week has just been crazy"

"ok, well I will call you tomorrow then, I really think we need to talk and maybe after we talk we can set up a time I can go pick up my stuff" Seth said walking away.

Carrie shook her head. She thought she would be relieved when he picked up his stuff but it just made everything feel so final.

Matt and Nick came back with the food and sat back down "you know what you need?" Matt said "you need to be one of the guys." He said making a mind blown movement with his hands

Carrie gave him a weird look and grabbed her burger from the tray. She knew this was probably a conversation she wanted no part in.

"No, listen to me. You girls don't handle break ups correctly. Look at him, same relationship is over and he's already out with his new chick and you are here having heart attacks because he walks into the front door. You need to get laid. Pardon my bluntness." Matt said taking a bite of a burger

Marty laughed "this actually makes sense to me."

Matt laughed "see, you need to go find some random dude and just forget about this idiot for a while"

"I would never sleep with some random dude. That's gross" Carried said shaking her head at the fact that this conversation was even taking place.

"Then it doesn't have to be a random dude. Marty here volunteers. He's such a great friend he would do you the favor" Nick said laughing

Marty "hey, hey listen. I am always here for my friends" he said winking at her

Carrie laughed "STOP IT. I am not even talking about this anymore." She could feel her face completely red. "Literally the first thing I said when we sat down was don't embarrass me" she laughed again.

They changed the subject and were able to finish the rest of their meal without bringing up the subject anymore much to Carrie's relieve.

After their meal they headed back to their hotel in silence. They all said their goodnights at the hallway and each went into their own room. Carrie walked into her room and threw herself on the bed. She was tired from such a long day. Seeing Seth had been emotionally draining. She thought about calling him to set up a time to pick up his stuff. She held her phone in her hand thinking about it.

She bit her lip about to dial but was startled by a knock on her door.


	4. Chapter 4

Startled, Carrie got up from her bed and walked slowly towards the door. After all these years she hated hotel rooms for this very reason. She looked through the peephole quietly and saw her friend Britt standing on the other side.

Britt was one of the few other women on the Ring of Honor tour. Carrie was close with her but she always found it easier to hang out with the boys instead.

Carrie opened the door "hey!" She smiled "what's up?"

Britt looked at her "Matt told Adam that you guys saw Seth! What the hell woman! Why didn't you text me" she said all in one breath "that's as good as the tea ever gets" she laughed

Carrie laughed too "ok, first thing - EW! Matt has a big mouth. I didn't text you cause I didn't feel like talking about it I guess. It wasn't a big deal really" She shrugged "I just forgot that WWE had a show in town too."

"He showed up with his side chick, ugh should have punched her" Britt said "a freaking super kick" she laughed, "you sure you're ok though? I mean I know you're like a bad ass so I wasn't expecting you to be dying or anything but I just thought you might need a friend to talk to, Let's grab breakfast early tomorrow and you can tell me all about it!"

"Yes, sounds good. I am fine. Please go back to Adam and I'll see you in the morning." She smiled "have a good night"

The two friends hugged and Britt headed back to her room.

Carrie watched her walk down the hall and then let go of the door walking back into her room.

Someone stopped the door for closing and Carrie screamed "Marty! You nearly kill me I thought I was about to get kidnapped" she said confused by his presence. She walked back to the door and smacked him on the side of the head.

"That's the total rational thought" he nodded and laughed a bit giving her a weird look "anyway, didn't mean to scare you though. Even though I see that I nearly killed you" he laughed again "Just thought I would check in on you. I know it was a rough night" he said "the lads don't make it easier either"

"Oh, I'm fine everyone keeps checking on me!" she laughed a bit " I was just caught off guard but I'm fine." She shrugged her shoulders "I am more than used to You guys trying to be funny and failing" she smiled

He laughed, "I feel I am very funny, thank you. But good. He's an idiot. That's an extreme downgrade." He nodded trying to come up with something to say to extend his stay. He put his hands in his pocket and looked down the hall.

Carrie smiled and gave him a hug "you're too sweet!"

He was caught off guard by the hug. He took his hands out of his pockets and wrapped them around her.

Carrie smiled pulling away from the hug and looked at him.

"Well I'll let you sleep now." He smiled with a small wave.

" I am actually not very tired after thinking my life was in danger thanks to you, I was thinking of renting a movie, do you want to come in?" Carrie asked, not even sure why she said that because it wasn't true but for some reason she didn't want him to leave.

"Ok I can do that, well just complain tomorrow about being tired" Marty stepped inside and looked around her room. He had never been in her Personal space before.

"I realize there's not many places to sit" Carrie said not having thought her plan through. She looked around the room all of a sudden conscious of how messy she was. She quickly moved around the room picking up random pieces of clothing she had thrown around. Laughing "I am sorry, I obviously didn't plan on having anyone come in"

He watched her clean "Its ok, I can take this super comfortable chair" he said sarcastically with a laugh he walked over to a red chair in the corner of the room and sat down. "I swear hotels have a contest to see whose chair hurts my bum the most"

Carrie laughed "Are British chairs superior too?" She and grabbed the remote, browsing for a movie they both settled on. "Let me know if you want water or M&Ms. those are the only things I carry with me."

"Yeah, that sums you up." He said looking at the tv

She laid down on her stomach on the bed once the movie began.

Marty would take every opportunity to take a glimpse at her without getting caught. He didn't know what had gotten into him, he had always thought she was hot, but lately he couldn't stop thinking about her. He knew he was acting different than he normally did with her. Although they had been friends for years for the most part they only hung up in a group setting and this marked twice in as many weeks that they ended up alone.

They both watched the movie in the dark room and only the sound of the TV and the AC blowing full blast. Carrie's phone began ringing and she sat up to grab it but it died. "Dang it! Well hopefully it was nothing important" she said getting off of the bed looking around the room for the charger.

"It's back here" Marty said to her pointing to the charger plugged in to the wall behind him.

She walked over to the chair that Marty was sitting at " Pardon my reach, sir." She leaned over to grab her phone charger from her bag. She became aware of how close she was to him and almost lost her balance.

Marty reached out of instinct and put his hand on her hip to stabilize her. "Careful there"

They both looked at each other, their eyes locking. Carrie bit her lip a bit, his touch sending a wave though her body.

Marty smiled at her reaction and put both hands on her hips pulling her closer. He knew there was a chance of getting rejected but he didn't know when he would get another chance like this one.

She could feel her heart racing and the doubt starting to flood her mind. She let him lead and climbed onto his lap when he pulled her. She leaned down and kissed him. This was very unlike her but there was something about him that she just couldn't resist.

He kissed her back hungrily rubbing her back and pulling her hips closer to him. He had thought about this moment for a while and he wouldn't let it get away.

Carrie threw her head back as he began kissing her neck. She let out a soft moan as his hands starting exploring up her shirt.

Marty got up from the chair wrapping her legs around his waist and walked towards the bed throwing her gently onto it.

Carrie laid back and watched him as he began climbing on her. She bit her lip and reached down undoing his belt. She may regret it tomorrow but tonight, she was going to enjoy every second of it.

He grinned at her and pulled her shirt over her head and undoing her bra, he leaned down and kissed her breast. He massaged one breast with his hand as his lips worked on the other.

She closed her eyes as he worked on her body. He sure knew his way around it. She opened her eyes and looked into his before his lips met with hers again. He was very intense, just like he was in everything else in life.

Carrie ran her fingers through his long hair and got rid of the rest of his clothes.

They let their hidden desire for each other take over. For Carrie, it was only the 2nd guy she had ever slept with. For Marty, it was the 1st time it had real meaning.

After they laid down exhausted from a long night of passion. Marty wrapped his arm around her and fell asleep almost instantly as he had been jet lagged from his trip from the U.K.

Carrie watched him sleep; he looked so peaceful. She looked at the ceiling, knowing very well things wouldn't just be the same between them. She was nervous about anyone finding out, as she didn't even know what this meant. She began thinking of Marty's reputation, she thought of all the women that had told her horror stories about falling for Marty. He was a player and he was showing no signs of wanting to settle down anytime soon but she surely wasn't ready for another relationship either. "All things you should have thought BEFORE doing this" she said to herself.

She looked back at him knowing it probably wasn't a good idea for him to spend the night but she didn't have the heart to wake up. She smiled to herself and slowly leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the tip of his nose before closing her eyes to go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Carrie woke up to loud knocking on her door. She sat up and looked over at Marty who was still asleep and instant regret set in. She looked at the door and remembered her breakfast with Britt.

She threw the covers off and jumped off the bed looking for the clothes that were scattered around the night before. "Shit!" she said to herself looking around not knowing what to do. She had completely forgotten to set the alarm and she knew Britt always took offense to cancellations.

"I'm Coming!" she said towards the door both trying not to wake Marty but sound normal at the same time.

She was not successful though and Marty sat up and looked at her "what's going on love?" he said looking over at the time "Jesus!" But before he could say anything Carrie jumped on the bed with her finger over her mouth. Marty reached out and rubbed her arm to calm her down, laughing a little.

"Shh..Britt is at the door. I was supposed to have breakfast with her. She cannot know you're here. No one can know you're here" she said running her fingers through her hair stressing at the thought of what they had done.

Marty shrugged "alright then. I can go hide in the bathroom, I suppose." He said getting up looking around for his clothes.

"I will just reschedule with her give me like 5 minutes. DO NOT COME OUT" she said looking in the mirror really quick and walking towards the door. Marty nodded and walked towards the bathroom; finding it funny how nervous she was that Britt would find him there.

Carrie waited at the door until after Marty had closed the bathroom door and she turned towards the door and opened it; Britt was on the other end looking annoyed.

"I am so sorry! My phone died last night so I completely forgot to set my alarm" Carrie said with an apologetic look. She made sure to keep the door half closed in case there were any clues of what they had done.

"Ok, go get ready. I can wait" Britt said with a shrug. Carrie knew it wasn't going to be easy to get out of this.

Carrie bit her lip trying to come up with an excuse, knowing Britt always read into things so she had to be careful "Well, Is it ok if we just reschedule? I have to hit the road soon and I haven't even showered and stuff" she said

Britt gave her a suspicious look. They had been friends for a very long time and she could tell that Carrie was not being herself "is everything ok, Carrie? You know you can tell me anything right? Did Seth call you?" she quizzed her "I heard he was a bit of an asshole last night. So if he called again being an asshole you need to put him in his place" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"No, Gosh no. Nothing is going on – I just literally woke up like when you knocked so I am just half asleep." Carrie was trying to rush her off; she was paranoid that Marty would make a noise. Nothing ever got past Britt.

Both women looked up as Matt approached them from down the hall; he was looking at his phone and looked up at them "Good Morning, Ladies. Have you guys seen Marty? He's not in his room" he looked down the hall as if Marty were going to just appear

"No, why would we have seen Marty?" Carrie asked trying to remain cool

Matt gave her a look "I don't know, because he's your friend? Maybe he told you if he had plans this morning. Many reasons." He said laughing

"It's Marty, he's probably with a girl or something" Britt said laughing

Carrie faked a laugh "well, I have to go get ready. I'll see you guys later" she said closing the door on them.

Matt and Britt looked at each other and walked away.

Carrie looked through the peep hole until they walked away and ran towards the bathroom "ok you can come out now" she said collecting her cool. That was too close for comfort and she hated lying. She was awful at it.

"was that Matt I heart?" Marty asked stepping out of the bathroom.

Carrie laughed a little and shook her head "yes, he's looking for you. Shit. What did we do, Marty?" she said sitting on the bed covering her face with her hands.

Marty gave her a puzzled look "what do you mean? What's wrong with what we did?" he sat down next to her.

She looked at him "what does this even mean for us? We've been friends for so long and I don't want things to be weird for us."

"Oh, well I was kind of hoping this could become a thing. I wasn't planning on staying just friends, were you?" Marty asked her

Carrie looked at him without saying a word. The silence was interrupted and they both turned to look at his phone when it started ringing.

Marty got up and looked at the screen "crap, I have to get this" he said taking the call.

Cassie remained on the bed fidgeting with her fingers. She didn't know what to say to him. She liked Marty but she wasn't ready for a relationship, even though she knew she owed Seth nothing she almost felt guilty at what she just did. His stuff isn't even moved out yet.

She stood up and started throwing things into her suitcase while he was on the phone. She walked around the room making sure not to forget anything leaving out only the clothes she would be wearing for the day.

Once he hung up the phone he walked over to her "I have to go, Matt is looking for me" he said grabbing his jacket off the floor "I'll see you a bit later" he leaned over and kissed her cheek

Carrie closed her eyes at the kiss "yeah, I'll see you soon. Make sure no one sees you leave" she said after him.

He looked at her and laughed a bit shaking his head "Ok, I won't. I think this is the first time I do the walk of shame." He said walking out looking up and down the hallway to make sure no one was around before leaving the room.

Carrie grabbed her stuff and rushed into the shower. She had to meet the boys at the lobby soon and she needed to get ready. She tried to get her mind off of what had happened and how it would affect everyone but she couldn't. She had no one to talk to either. She couldn't tell Britt because she knew she told Adam everything.

She got ready as fast as she could and grabbed her bags. She left her room and walked down the hall rushing to the lobby where the boys were already waiting.

"There you are!" Nick said looking at Carrie and then at his watch.

Carrie rolled her eyes and got to them avoiding eye contact with Marty "we ready to go? Is it just us 4?"

"yes, ma'am. Nick and I have to go talk to Jake really quick about the next show but we will be right back." Matt said "seriously, 5 minutes" he said as he and Nick walked off.

Marty looked at Carrie "so, you never answered my question up there." He said quietly.

Carrie looked at him "I don't know how to answer it, Marty. There are so many reasons why this is a bad idea." She said almost whispering "I just ended a very long relationship and I am not ready to jump into another relationship." She said and looking over at a girl that was walking over to them.

Marty looked at the girl and closed his eyes "fuck." He said under his breath.

"Marty, can I talk to you?" the girl said giving Carrie a fake smile.

Carrie shook her head and laughed a bit.

Marty looked at the girl "let's talk over here" he said walking away with her, obviously trying for Carrie not to hear

"where were you last night? I waited for you. I called you a couple of times" said the blonde who Carrie had seen in the audience at the show.

Carrie heard her and walked away towards some sofas in the lobby. She didn't need to hear anymore. She felt so stupid that she had fallen for his stupid game. He even had a backup in case she didn't bite.

Marty walked over when the girl left, he looked at Carrie but he already knew that it would be an uphill battle after what just happened. "I'm sorry." He said

Carrie looked up at him and shook her head "it's just Marty being Marty" she said looking down at her phone.

"It's not like that with you, Carrie" he said but stopped when the Jackson's walked back

"What's going on?" Matt said sensing the tension between them

Carrie stood up grabbing her bag "oh nothing, just the usual – angry girl looking for Marty. We ready to go?" she said looking at her phone again.

The guys laughed "you're such a dick. We're going to get banned from entering cities soon" they said

"Stop treating it like it's a funny thing. Seriously, it's getting old." Carrie said walking out with her bag behind her.

"Geez. We must have missed a good show" Matt said looking at Carrie walk out "she alright?" he asked Marty

Marty shook his head "yeah, she's just angry at me. You know she doesn't like when we act stupid" he said with a shrug "should we get going? We're running late."

They all walked out of the hotel towards the car where Carrie was already waiting.

Nick opened the trunk of the car so everyone could put their stuff in. "Did ya'll already eat breakfast?" Carrie asked trying to keep it as normal as possible. She didn't want them to think there was anything more between them.

"We didn't. We can stop by a starbucks or something" Matt said walking to the passenger side.

They all got in the car with Carrie and Marty in the back. Carrie looked out the window knowing this was going to be one long car ride. She needed to get over what had happened between them and hope that he could do the same. It was a mistake and one that was best didn't go any further.


	6. Chapter 6

Carrie and Marty managed to keep things as normal as possible during their drive, not setting off any suspicion from the Young Bucks. Since they couldn't talk about what happened they were able to be casual in their conversation.

Before getting to the arena they pulled over to grab some lunch and Starbucks. They had to be early so they would be sitting around for a long time and they all agreed that eating there was the way to go.

They got out and Carrie stretched her legs. She was tired from the long drive and not getting much sleep the night before.

"We will grab the Starbucks and you guys grab the food and then we meet back here" Matt said walking away with Nick.

Carrie and Marty walked towards the restaurant "I don't know why we couldn't just do a place with a drive thru like normal Americans..and you, not sure how you Brits handle your food situation" Carrie said smiling at him.

Marty laughed, "we have drive thru in the kingdom too, love" he said opening the door for her.

She walked in and stood in line to order, she smiled at some people that recognized them.

Marty stood behind her looking at the menu "ok so, what can I do to get you to stop thinking I'm some sort of pig?"

Carrie turned to look at him and let out a small sigh "well I mean honestly how am I not supposed to think you're a pig when you had a woman already lined up for last night and you got sidetracked with me? And everywhere I go with you there's some ex of yours warning me"

He tilted his head back; it would be his luck that the girl would walk up to him just as Carrie was there. He knew from Carrie's face that had hurt her.

"I just don't think you're a one woman kind of man. You totally played me last night and I am looking past it for the sake of our friendship and working relationship but I'm not dumb" Carrie said staring at the menu to avoid eye contact with him.

He gave her a look and took out his phone "that is not even remotely what happened but ok here, I will delete every other girl's number off my phone except for yours" he began deleting numbers "This one is my mum, so I will keep this one. If you want me to delete her then I suppose I can do that, but that would be rather mean" he said

Carrie laughed, "Stop, you weirdo, I didn't ask you to do that. Here it's our turn to order" Carrie walked up to the cashier and placed their order. She never could stay angry with him for very long.

While they waited for their food they took the time to take some pictures with a few fans that were headed to the show. Carrie was glad they could stay off the conversation for now.

After they got their food they headed out to meet up with the boys, who were already in the car. They head to the arena for their next show.

When they got to the arena they ate their food and hung around for a while. There were a couple of hours until the show and they each did their own thing.

Carrie went out to get a feel to the ring and then after headed to where the bucks were editing some footage for being the elite.

She sat down in the cold poorly lit room laughing at the videos they were showing. "It's insane to me how many people watch this" she said

Nick laughed "it's pure gold. They love it!" he said playing the video he had just edited.

Carrie looked down to her phone when she got a text from Marty asking her to come find him in a hallway. "I'll be back. Watch my stuff" she said walking away using the directions Marty gave her. She wasn't sure what he wanted but as she got closer she started getting nervous.

Marty was standing there in his Villain Coat waiting for Carrie. She turned the corner and laughed a bit.

"Need help with the top buttons?" she said feeling relieved.

"You got it." he said putting his arms out so she could button him up "It takes me 2 hours to do it on my own" he said exaggerating

Carrie walked up to him "there's like 3 hours until the show why are you already in your gear?"

"I have a promo to cut. Still in street clothes under this" he said giving her a turn

Carrie nodded making sure to look unimpressed "alright." She smiled and reached up to do the buttons that were still remaining. She had done this for him more times than she could remember but only now was she conscious of their proximity. She tried to keep a straight face.

Marty looked down at her as she looked concentrated "Can I kiss you?" Marty said with a slight smile

Carrie laughed and smacked his chest "no! Stop it. Don't make me laugh or I will end up pinching you with one of these buttons" she said finishing "there, all done"

"How do I look?" Marty said fixing himself with the rest of his outfit.

Carrie stepped back and looked him up and down and smiled "very villainous" She reached up and fixed a strand of hair that was out of place.

Marty laughed "perfect!" he said looking at a door behind Carrie "Ok I guess I will go inside now" he said

"Alright – have fun party Marty" she smiled and walked back to the rest of the guys.

After the show Carrie was in the women's locker room changing into her street clothes. She looked in the mirror putting her hair in a messy bun.

The door to the locker room opened and Marty stepped in walking backwards "are you alone?"

Carrie laughed "yes, but you're not supposed to be in here you rebel" she said reaching down and trying her converse.

Marty turned around and walked towards her, he loved the way she looked after shows with her messy hair and converse, he smiled to himself "well you're taking forever and my Uber is almost here to take me to the airport so I wanted to have a quick chat if you will."

"aww. I forgot you were leaving tonight. When are you back in the states?" Carrie asked looking up at him

Marty put his hand on his hips and calculated dates in his mind "about a month maybe a bit more, I think"

"oh that's a long time" Carrie said biting her lip a little

He grinned "it is isn't it? Maybe you can come out and visit? Book a show out there or something?"

Carrie laughed "you're relentless. I am not sure that visiting you is such a good idea"

"Friends visit friends, Carrie" Marty said shaking his head

"oh do they? So if I visit you it's just a friendly no strings attached visit?" she gave him a look

He stepped closer to her "I'll give you a proper tour this time"

Carrie had nowhere to go as there was a wall behind her "I will think about it. No promises though"

He smiled "that works for me" he leaned down and kissed her softly.

She thought about pushing him off for about half a second before closing her eyes and kissing him back.

"ughh fuck my uber is out there" he said frustrated

Carrie laughed a bit and grabbed her bag "yeah that "Friends" trip is not looking like a good idea"

He laughed "I will not do that. Unless you want me to, in fact now you're going to have to be the one that makes the first move when you're ready." he laughed "alright, love. I have to go"

She smiled and gave him a hug "Safe travels. I'll miss you"

Marty hugged her back kissing the top of her head "I'll miss you too but text me, call me. Think about me." He said smiling and walking towards the door "and NO MORE GIRLS – I PROMISE" he said walking out and closing the door behind him.

Carrie laughed to herself and sat on the bench letting out a sigh "I am in so much trouble." She shook her head.

She had been with Seth for so long that the idea of dating again terrified her. After what she had just gone through she wasn't sure she could ever trust a man again let alone a man whom she knew for a fact was a womanizer, but there was something about him. She knew the smart thing would be to have stopped it all before it got complicated but she liked having him around, she loved feeling him close to her. Now she had time to herself to try to figure out what to do but she didn't even know where to start.


	7. Chapter 7

A couple of weeks had passed since the Ring of Honor show. She had decided not to take Marty up on the offer to go visit him in the UK because she knew she couldn't trust herself around him. They have been keeping in normal contact through text but aside from some flirting back and forth in those texts things had remained the same.

Today was the day she had been dreading. Seth was coming over to grab his stuff. Due to their conflicting schedule it had been very difficult to find a common date that worked for the two of them and it had dragged on for a lot longer than Carrie would have liked.

She sat in her spotless living room trying to get her mind off the clock; she must have cleaned the entire house about 10 times since she woke up in the morning. When she wasn't cleaning, she had been stalking the window all morning and she was trying her best to gain back some of her sanity.

A noise coming from the front door made her sit up. She looked towards the door to see Seth walking in. "Hey there" he said kneeling down to play with their dog "Oh have I missed you! You missed me too didn't you?" he said to the dog rubbing his belly.

Carrie stood up and walked over giving the dog a look. "Hi Seth" she said not sure what else to say. It was extremely weird having him back at the house it almost felt like he had just gotten home from an extended period of time on the road.

Seth looked up at her and smiled "he looks so chubby" he said looking back at the dog.

Carrie laughed "yeah, he stays with my mom when I am on the road. Who knows what kind of junk he gets at grandmas house."

He laughed and stood up looking at her not knowing how you're supposed to greet your ex. He leaned down and gave her an awkward side hug.

She hugged him back laughing a bit "this is really weird. Anyway. I have your stuff in the spare room for you" she said walking up the stairs leading him to the spare room even though he knew exactly where it was.

Seth followed her looking around the house. He felt at home, which he hadn't felt in months since they broken up.

Carrie walked into the room and showed him a pile "this should be most of it. There is still some stuff in the master bedroom but it's in the top shelf so I figured I would let you grab it and avoid breaking my neck" she said sitting on the bed in the room.

"It's so weird being back here" he said mainly to himself

Carrie nodded "Yeah, it's very weird having you back but Mav seems to love it" she said pointing at the dog that had followed him up the stairs.

Seth sat on the floor playing with the dog again. Carrie watched she wished Maverick would go away so that this could be over sooner rather than later. "I will be downstairs if you need anything" she said getting up from the bed.

Seth looked up at her "Can we talk?"

She looked at him immediately feeling nervous. "ok, what about?" she sat back down on the bed.

"How have you been?" he said. He felt as though he never got a clear picture of how she handled it all. He knew he had broken her heart but after they broke up she flew out to the UK the next day and then he was lucky if he ever got a reply from her.

Carrie thought for a second "I'm good. Keeping busy with work so, yeah" she said looking at her hands. "Are you and her still together?" she didn't know why but she needed to know. The part that hurt the most was always that it was serious enough for him to turn it into a relationship.

He shook his head "No. We're not." He sat next to her "apparently I have some unrealistic idea of what a girlfriend should be. I guess I should blame you for that"

Carrie laughed, "I guess I'm a tough act to follow" she stood up feeling the mood changing.

"Why are you trying to avoid me?" he asked her confused.

Carrie shook her head "I'm afraid of what you're going to say." She looked out to the hallway "I don't know how to act around you Seth. I want to hate you I really want to feel like punching you every time I see you, but I don't and it's weird" she said

"Well, I would deserve it if you hated me but I'm glad you don't. Sometimes I wonder if you have it in you to give me a second chance" he stood up walking towards her.

Carrie looked up at him "What?" she was confused and wasn't sure how it got to this point.

"Not a day goes by that I don't think what a huge mistake I made. I had it all here. A home. A wonderful girl an amazing dog. WE had it all and I threw it all away on a stupid mistake." He took her hands looking into her eyes.

Carrie laughed a bit "is this a joke?" she didn't know what to do. She took her hands away slowly "I think I should wait for you downstairs" she said reaching down and grabbing her phone from her bed.

"Carrie, it's not a joke listen. I know I hurt you I cannot take that image off my head but I really do think that we can move past this" he said

"Well, yes. You would think that because you're not the one that got cheated on here. You're not the one whose entire adult life was turned into a joke" Carrie said looking at him confused "so you cheat on me, you go have a relationship of months with this girl, she dumps you and all of a sudden you remember how awesome you had it here? Maybe you should have thought about that before fucking her?" She was so offended and this was something she had bottled up inside for the sake of keeping things amicable.

Seth let out a sigh "Ok, I knew there was a high probability of making you angry but maybe you can think about it? Maybe you miss me too?"

"In the beginning, I missed you. Coming home to an empty house after weeks on your is kind of a bummer but did you think I just sat around waiting for you to finish your fling and come back? Like there is no other guy for me out there?" she shook her head "I REALLY think it's best I wait downstairs now" she said walking out the room "come on, Mav. Let's leave him alone" she walked downstairs fuming. She was glad the dog followed her.

Carrie walked to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of water. She sat on the counter thinking. She looked down at Maverick "don't you dare betray me." She smiled at him. "You're the only boy I can trust" she said hopping down and sitting on the flood petting him.

She looked up when Seth walked into the kitchen after he had loaded the stuff into his car "I'm sorry." He said "I realized that it was very arrogant of me to think that I could just walk back here and have everything just be normal." He said

Carrie nodded "that's fine. I guess you would have never known unless you tried, right?" she said. Saying those words clicked something in her head. What if the same was true with her and Marty? She had trusted Seth and he had never given her reason to believe he would cheat on her and he cheated and broke her heart anyway.

She got off from the floor and wiped her backside "did you load everything?" she asked

"Yeah, I think I got it all. If I missed something you can just mail it to me, I guess" he said nodding and taking one last look around.

Carrie walked him towards the door "um, can I have your key back?" she asked biting her lip a little bit.

Seth nodded he grabbed his keys from his pocket and slowly pulled it out from the rest handing them to her. "Alright, well, it was nice seeing you again and let me know if I can ever take Mav over for a few days if you're on the road and I am home" he said looking at her.

Carrie nodded "yeah I am sure we can work something out" she nodded taking the key and placing it on a small table in the entryway.

"I really hope you find someone that treats you better than I did, Carrie." Seth said putting his hands in his pockets out of nerves "And if you know you ever decide that this idiot is worth another try then you can always call me"

She looked up at him and smiled a bit " thank you and I don't want to give you any hope of that ever happening. I just don't think I could ever go back" she said honestly.

Seth nodded "ok, well then maybe there's another idiot out there" he smiled a bit

She smiled and hugged him "Bye, Seth" she said knowing it was probably one of the last times if not the last time she saw him.

He hugged her back holding her close "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Carrie let go of the hug and nodded. She watched as he walked out to his car and drove off down the quiet street. She walked out and sat on her front steps. She watched Marv run out to the yard.

She felt at ease. She had been so worried about this day and the emotions it would bring and she was so surprised that she was so relieved to finally have closure on this. Although she had hurt a lot over this breakup she could say to herself that she was really over it.

She looked down at her phone, which was vibrating with a reminder for her flight out to the next set of shows. She got up and brought Marv inside to get him over to her moms. She was already all packed and ready to go. They would be on the road for an extended period of time this time. She was still very conflicted about the Marty thing but at least now Seth wouldn't need to be a factor.


	8. Chapter 8

It was their first night back and it was Adams Cole last night with Ring of Honor and Marty had officially joined the Bullet Club. To celebrate they headed out to a bar after the show.

Carrie was sitting with Britt nursing a bruised rib. She looked around the bar. She loved people watching, especially drunk people. She had just finished telling Britt all the details of what had happened with Seth the day he went to pick up his stuff. She had been holding on to her same drink for quite some time it was nothing but a sweet slush at this point.

"I wish I would have been there to see his face. I hate him." Britt said drinking the last of her girly drink "I am going to go look for Adam, I will be right back" she hopped down the stool and walked away.

Carrie looked around and laughed at some people who were attempting to dance. This was some small town in the Midwest so a completely different world than LA.

She looked down at her phone; she was waiting for a text regarding another booking but had absolutely no reception in there. She looked up when Britt came back she looked annoyed.

"I couldn't find Adam but there's Marty flirting with some girl again" Britt said sitting down next to Carrie. She had a brand new drink in her hand also.

Carrie looked around and spotted Marty talking to some blonde. She shook her head and finished what was left of her drink. "Typical, Marty" she said trying not to show she cared.

"I have no reception in here. I am going to go outside real quick" Carrie said getting down "save my seat" she said walking in between people to get to the door. She walked outside and the cold night air hit her face.

She took a deep breath and walked to the side trying to get reception. She leaned against the wall and looked up at the sky and smiled at the stars. It was her favorite part about being out in the middle of nowhere.

The door to the bar opened and Marty stepped out Carrie looked over at him half expecting the girl to be following him but was relieved when she didn't.

Marty smiled at her and walked over "what are you doing out here all alone?" he said. They hadn't had much time to talk today as they were always around people.

"I was waiting for a text and I have no reception in there" she said smiling a bit and looking down at her phone to see if she had finally received the text "what are you doing out here, isn't your friend going to get lonely?"

Marty laughed "well I saw you walk out so thought I would come see if everything was alright" he said.

Carrie nodded "yeah, I'm fine" she nodded. Trying not to show that his flirting in there bothered her. After all, it's not like he owed her anything.

He laughed a bit and tucked a piece of paper into her front pocket of her pants.

"What is that?" she said looking down and taking the piece of paper out and unfolding it.

Marty leaned against the wall next to her "The girl's number" He laughed a bit "I told her no thanks but she still slipped it in my jacket pocket. Cheeky monkey. So there you have it."

Carrie smiled she looked over at him leaning over and kissing his cheek. "I missed you, Party Marty."

"I am glad to hear that because you have done a number on me." He pulled himself from the wall and stood in front of her leaning in and kissing her before she could stop him.

Carrie kissed back, she had thought about their last kiss way more than she would ever admit to. She put her hand on his chiseled jaw and pulled him closer.

He added tongue and softly placed her hand on her hip knowing she was hurting from her match earlier. He pinned her against the wall making sure not to hurt her.

The bar door opened causing them both to jump. They both laughed when they realized it wasn't anyone they knew. "Ok that was very careless of us." Carrie said fixing herself.

"I should go back inside. Britt is probably getting worried" she said looking at him and heading inside to the loud bar.

Marty waited a few minutes outside before walking in to not create any suspicion.

Britt was still sitting alone when she saw Carrie coming through the crowd"there you are!" she said smiling.

Carrie sat back down next to her "I am getting tired" she said looking at the time.

"yeah, we should leave soon" Britt said looking around.

Carrie looked at her friend she knew better than to tell her about anything going on with Marty but she needed someone's opinion "so the boys really think I need to get out there and like get a boyfriend or something to you know help me move on from Seth but I don't think I am ready for a relationship yet." Carrie said looking around. Trying to be very careful with her words she wouldn't want Britt to figure it out.

Britt laughed "well, this is actually one of the few times I agree with the boys. I don't see you like a casual girl but I know Friends with Benefits sometimes works - if you have a friend that you like, but I mean you travel so much that do you even have friends outside of these clowns?" she looked around the room that was filled with coworkers.

Carrie laughed, "no, no I do not." She shrugged. She had never thought of Friends with benefits. She had never been that girl, she always believed in love and romance and that was so far from it.

"See you stay away from all these guys here and you should be fine. We need to find you a friend" Britt laughed.

"Did you see Trent trying to dance? We will never be allowed back in this place after they witness that" She said laughing and changing the subject.

"Yeah, Chuck was doing something interesting when you were outside. Not sure I would call it dancing. I am going to go find out what time we're leaving" Britt said walking away again.

Carrie nodded and watched her walk away and watched as a man she had never seen approached her.

"hey there. Are you alone?" he said pointing to the empty chair next to her.

Carrie laughed a bit knowing he had just seen Britt walk away "no, I am not alone. I am with this group of weird people" she said pointing to the guys

The man laughed "oh yes, I noticed this interesting group. I wondered what you all were doing around these parts"

Carrie nodded "we're here for a wedding" she lied. Lying was always easier than saying they were wrestlers and then dealing with the thousand questions that followed.

"Oh cool. Well, I am Josh" he said extending his hand out to her.

Carrie smiled and shook his hand "Hi Josh. I am Carrie" she said nodding.

"Are you from around here?" Josh asked taking the seat that Britt had vacated just a few minutes ago.

Carrie shook her head no "I am from Los Angeles actually. Just here for a couple of days and then heading out" she made eye contact with Marty who was looking at them.

"Makes since, we don't get a lot of girls that look like you and your friend around here often. Well, Carrie – would you like to dance?" Josh asked pointing to the dance floor.

Carrie shook her head "oh Gosh no. I am awful at dancing but thank you" she laughed a bit.

"Ok that's great I hate dancing too. Just thought a city girl like you would like to dance" he smiled

Carrie smiled back "well, thank you for the ofter anyway"

She smiled to herself when Marty walked over she could tell by the look in his face he didn't like Josh very much. "Hey there Carrie" he said looking at her.

Carrie smiled at him "Hi Marty. This is my new friend Josh" she said pointing at Josh "Josh this is Marty" she pointed at Marty.

The two men shook hands but Carrie could tell Marty was not there to make a new friends.

Carrie smiled a bit at Marty and looked a Josh "I think we're going to get going now, Josh but it was very nice to meet you" she said

"You too. Can I give you my number? Maybe if you have some time before you leave I can show you around? Josh said writing his number on a piece of paper.

Carrie took the piece of paper and quickly wrote something on the back of the paper; Carrie smiled at Josh "great. Talk to you later. It was nice to meet you" She said hopping off the chair. She grabbed her purse and looked at Marty "are we leaving now?

"Yeah, let's get out of here" Marty said walking out with her putting his hand on her lower back to guide her through the crowd.

Everyone in their group had started walking out and walking towards the hotel. She turned to Marty who still had a serious look on his face. Carrie smiled at him and stuck the piece of paper with Josh's number in his packet pocket and she walked away to find Britt.

Marty shook his head and laughed to himself. He didn't know what game she was playing at but he knew she had just given him a taste of his own medicine. He took out the piece of paper from his pocket and looked at it. He smiled to himself when he saw she had written her hotel room number on the back of it. He walked back to the hotel with an extra sense of urgency.


	9. Chapter 9

The group all got back to their hotel which wasn't very far from the bar. Much to Marty's annoyance everyone was still hanging out in the hallway.

He looked at the time and over at Carrie who was standing with the girls. She felt someone's eyes looking at her and looked at him and smiled. He gave her a desperate look and she laughed. She was extra paranoid about talking to him in front of the group though, she was very well aware of the secret they were keeping and made herself conscious.

After awhile people started going to bed, Carrie said goodnight to everyone and went into her room. She went into the bathroom to freshen up and she heard as the hotel hallway grew quieter as everyone else went into their rooms as well.

Marty also went into his room to not raise suspicion, he knew she was very reserved when it came to things like that so she did not need to tell him that she needed him to be extremely discreet about it all.

Once inside his room Marty sat on his bed giving enough time for everyone to finally get inside before heading over to Carrie's room, it felt like an eternity. He looked through his phone trying to kill some time.

Down the hallway, Carrie looked at the time starting to get a bit nervous about it all. She realized how many opportunities there were for someone to catch them. She was nervous and the wait seemed eternal to her as well, she was beginning to worry he changed his mind or something. She wished she had drank a little bit more for liquid courage.

After about 15 minutes which felt like 3 hours, the hallway was finally quiet. Marty walked out of his room slowly looking up and down the hallway before casually walking over to Carrie's room. He looked at the door numbers, the last thing he wanted was to knock on the wrong room.

He was almost at her door when the silence of the hallway was broken by the sound of the elevator door opening. Marty had to make the split second decision to go back to his room or take a chance. He rushed towards Carrie's door.

There was a faint knock on the door and she rushed over opening it. Marty slipped inside and the closed the door quickly behind him. He laughed a bit "Chuckie just got out of the elevator" he looked through the peep hole at the door trying to see Chuck.

Carrie stood behind him biting her lip "did he see you?" She asked a bit concerned since Chuck would have been the worst person to find out. He loved that sort of situations. That would be her luck.

Marty shook his head "I don't even think he knows who he is right now anyway." He looked at her "so very cleaver there" he said showing her the piece of paper with a sexy grin on his face.

Carrie giggled turning slightly red. She wasn't sure why she was shy all of a sudden "yeah after I did it I hoped that you would actually look at it" she walked over closer to him.

He had waited long enough and didn't want to waste more time. He cupped her face with his hands and pulled her in for a kiss. Carrie kissed him back having been left wanting more from earlier.

Marty quickly removed his jacket and pinned her against the wall running his hand down her side and slowly up her dress masterfully removing her panties. He deepened the kiss as his finger massaged her clit. She moaned into his mouth feeling her knees go week at his touch.

He pulled away from the kiss and grinned at her. "You need to be quiet because we don't know if Chuck is still being a zombie in the hall. You let me do the work" He whispered in her ear sending a wave through her body. All she could do was nod. He kissed her again and then kissed a trail down her body kneeling down in front of her and lifting her dress above her waist.

Carrie felt her mouth go dry she bit her lip watching him as he dug his face into her licking like a mad man. She tried her best trying to keep quiet which was driving her even crazier. She tilted her head back against the wall and closed her eyes.

He looked up at her and smiled to himself at the sight of her in pure ecstasy. He felt her knees buckle and he knew she had climaxed. He kissed her thighs softly making her giggle "You alright there?"

She laughed a bit and looked down at him running her fingers through his hair. "That was amazing"

Marty got up "I'm glad you enjoyed it" he smiled and kissed her. He had been watching her in her skin tight dress all night and didn't want her out of it just yet.

Carrie reached down to his belt and undid it quickly. He kissed her neck pinning her hands above her head. Marty reached down and lifted get off the floor wrapping her legs around his waist.

They kissed as he gently slipped inside her. She moaned still trying to keep quiet. He kissed her to muffle her moans he put his hands on her ass driving her to him.

When they were done they both collapsed on the floor next to each other trying to catch their breath.

Carrie rolled over to her side and laughed a bit leaning over and kissing him again. She felt all the butterflies she wanted to feel.

He kissed her back and smiled at her and moved some hair from her face. "So what's changed? Are you ready to give me that chance?" he gave her an innocent look

She laughed and stood up pulling down her dress, she didn't know how to say what her plan was. It just felt a bit wrong to her but there was no way she was turning him away again. She walked towards the bed biting her lip.

Marty got up fixing his pants and hair. He me walked over to her "I don't know what to do anymore. I mean I can't take back the girls but I promise I haven't messed around" he threw his arms in the air in frustration.

Carrie shook her head "no no, I believe you. It's not that. It's me, I mean I just got through a very serious relationship and it's my issue of not being ready for another one." She thought for a second trying to find the correct way to word things.

He sat down next to her and she cuddled up to him. He was confused since he was sure he was about to get turned away again but he held her close, rubbing her back./

"Would you be ok if like we take things really slow in the relationship department? Like not tell anyone about us?" She said looking up at him.

Marty laughed "sorry, didn't mean to laugh. Yes, of course, whatever you want. You just want me as your after the show boy toy for a bit? I'm up for the role." He smiled. He was relieved to learn that is what she had been nervous about. He really thought he was going to just give him the boot.

She laughed and hid her face "no, that's not it, wait, oh my God that is what I am asking" she felt horrible because she knew that if he was the one asking this she would have probably slapped him and walked out.

Marty laughed and tickled her pinning her against the bed "don't worry about it. I'll be whatever you want me to be. That's actually really sexy" he said leaning down and kissed her.

Carrie kissed him back running her fingers through his soft and now very messy hair. She looked at the time and she knew it wasn't a good idea for him to spend the night. Their chances of getting caught always increased in the morning because of their early calls.

"Should I get out of here then?" he said looking at her.

She felt bad because she did want him to stay "well, it's probably better? You can probably sleep in longer. I have a podcast I have to do and I have to be out of here by 6:30" she said trying to come up with a good reason.

He laughed a little at how flustered she was getting "it's alright. I'll do the walk of shame again" he said laughing

Carrie laughed "sorry." She said getting up and walking him towards the door "I'll see you tomorrow" she smiled

He smiled back and kissed her "have a goodnight" he tapped her on the nose with his finger and walked out making sure that the coast was clear. It was late and he was sure everyone was asleep. He made his way to his room and he heard Carrie's door slowly close behind him.

He fell asleep almost instantly but Carrie did not have the same luck. She said awake going over everything in her head. She was always one to get emotionally invested even if she wanted to just keep it casual so she was still very worried.

She didn't want to ruin their friendship and she still wasn't completely sure she could trust him to not sleep around. She didn't even know what the rules were for this arrangement, could he sleep with others? The thought of it made her a little sick. She finally was able to dose off.


	10. Chapter 10

A few weeks had passed on this new arrangement. The sneaking around was fun and exciting but starting to get more difficult. Carrie and Marty were extra careful but Carrie was paranoid that they would slip up.

They hadn't seen each other for about 2 weeks and Marty's flight was due in that morning. They had arranged to meet that morning at the hotel so Carrie was looking forward to seeing him.

Carrie was already in her hotel room watching TV; there was a knock on her door. She looked at the time and walked over to the door. Wondering if maybe Marty's flight got in early.

When she opened the door Nick was standing on the other end "we're going to go grab some breakfast. Want to come?"

She looked at the time "no, I have a headache so I'm going to stay here and relax until the show" she said smiling a bit. She hated lying, she was awful at it and she always felt people could tell - especially the Jacksons.

"Alright. Do you want us to bring you back any food?" Nick asked looking at his phone

"no, don't worry about it, I'll order some room service but have fun. Just text me when it's time to head out to the arena" she said watching them walk away. She tried to emphasize the texting part but she knew they always just came over to the room anyway.

"We have to be there early for the meet and greets so we're leaving in about 2 hours" Matt said back at Carrie before getting into the elevator.

"Ok!" Carrie closed the door and She went back to lay down on the bed flipping through the channels.

About 30 minutes later there was another knock on the door. Carrie jumped off the bed and rushed over to the door.

Marty smiled at her "hello!" He said taking off his sunglasses.

"Hey!" Carrie said moving to the side to he could come in "how was your flight?" She asked him closing the door behind him. She never knew how to greet him, she always tried to keep casual at first.

He nodded "it was alright. Long, but I slept through most of it." He looked at her and smiled. He walked closer to her and kissed her.

Carrie kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck. She had missed him a lot more than she thought she would and it scared her. She knew it was better to keep that to herself so she avoided ever telling him things like that.

"How much time do we have?" He said walking her backwards towards the bed.

She laughed "not enough actually. We have to leave in about an hour or so"

"I can get very creative in less than an hour" he said grinning and kissing her.

She kissed back and laughed "I don't doubt it for a second but it's probably not a good idea" she said laying back and pulling him down over her.

Marty kissed her neck "I know you're right, but argh" he said laughing. He kissed her again and she kissed him back.

They stopped when Marty's phone vibrated between them. He sat up and looked at it "it's Matt" he said taking the call "oh yeah, I just got to the hotel not long ago. I'm not in my room I came down to look for a store, I left my converter at home so I had to get another one" he said giving Carrie a shrug at his lie.

Carrie laughed quietly and sat up next to him.

He hung up the phone after a few minutes " he asked if I could check on you because you had a headache" he laughed

Carrie laughed "I'm going to hell" she covered her face. She really hated lying to her friends.

Marty laughed and climbed over her again "you look just fine to me" he said tickling her

She laughed squirming away "stop it." She grabbed his hands.

He smiled and kissed her. Carrie kissed back closing her eyes. They made out for what to them felt like 5 minutes and then there was a knock on her door.

Marty "I hate whoever is at that fucking door" he said getting off of her.

Carrie laughed getting up and fixing herself. She walked over to the door and opened it. Matt and Nick were there "Marty with you? It's time to go"

"Yeah, he's here. Said you sent him to check on me. Thanks, dad" Carrie gave Matt a look and then walked in with the guys behind her. She was glad Marty had fixed his hair.

"Hey guys!" Marty said still annoyed they interrupted but putting on a welcoming smile.

They all greeted each other and Marty went to his room to grab his bag.

"So, is your head better?" Nick asked looking at Carrie

Carrie nodded "yeah, it's getting there. I took a power nap" she said not looking at him. She was worried that they would notice something was weird. They knew her better than anybody.

Once Marty got back they all headed to the car. The car ride was normal but Carrie could tell that the chemistry between her and Marty was different, he was paying more attention to her than normal and she was worried the boys would also notice.

When they got to the arena they all went their separate ways to get settled. Carrie loved to walk around see the place when it was empty before a show, get a feel for the ring, and find any one she knew.

She walked to the front and sat in the ring looking around. She loved how peaceful the venue always was before the people were let in.

The sound of footsteps made her turn around, she thought it was one of the boys but She stood up when the promoter walked up to her.

"Hey Carrie" he smiled.

"Hi Jake" Carrie forced a smile, wondering what he really wanted. Jake had been giving Carrie the creepy vibe for years and she hated any time she was alone with him.

"I was just going to give you the news that we want to book you into a title match for the next big show" he said looking at her with a huge smile on his face.

Carrie looked at him surprised. She had been working very hard to get her first title. "Oh wow. Thank you! I appreciate the opportunity" she said trying not to be overly excited.

"Of course, we've noticed your hard work and how much everyone likes you around here so it's time!" He said putting his hand on her shoulder. He always found any reason to touch her.

Carrie smiled again "I am very excited, can't wait!"

Jake leaned in a gave her a big hug which made Carrie uncomfortable but she returned the hug "so yes, tonight we start the build up of the title match. Keep it quiet except for a select few; we don't want it leaked. We may get the club involved since people love it when you're with them" he said walking away

Carrie jumped out of the ring and went to the back looking for the boys. She was so excited and nervous at the time. She felt as if she was going to explode if she didn't tell someone.

She saw Nick and Matt standing in the corner of the room grabbing some stuff from their bag. She walked over and looked around for Marty.

"Hey guys, where's Marty?" She looked around

Matt looked at her "no idea where he is. you alright? You look excited."

Carrie looked at them. Normally they would be the first she would tell everything to but for some reason it felt weird not telling Marty first. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be back" She said walking away.

They gave her a weird look as she walked away. Carrie and the Bucks had been friends since high school. They knew there was something she wasn't telling them, but they couldn't figure out what it was. The speed in which she recovered from Seth's betrayal hadn't gone unnoticed.

Carrie walked towards a different room and looked around for Marty. When she saw he wasn't there she gave up and sat on a sofa and looked through her phone which is exactly what everyone else was doing but she knew if she went back to the Matt and Nick she would end up telling them. She lounged on the sofa to see if he came along.

After a while Marty walked in and looked around. "Heard you were looking for me." He said smacking her shoe, which she had resting on the armrest.

Carrie sat up "yes! I was" she said standing up. She looked around the room and there were too many people to tell him.

"Let's go somewhere else" she said grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hall. He followed her confused. Based on her usual paranoia level touching in front of people was highly discouraged.

Marty laughed "what's gotten into you. You were keeping at least 10 feet from me at all times earlier" he said walking closely behind her

Carrie looked into a room and checked to see if anyone as in there, once they were both inside she closed the door behind him "Jake just came up to me" she said walking towards him

"Did he ask you out again?" Marty said rolling his eyes.

Carrie laughed "no, I thought he was but no, thankfully. Insteaddddd he told me I am getting a title shot at the pay per view!" She said jumping up and down a little bit

"Carrie, that's great, love!" Marty said giving her a hug and lighting her off the ground a bit

Carrie hugged him back "I'm so excited!"

Marty laughed "me too! I've been saying for months you should have that title and that was before I was more than a little biased" he said smiling at her

She laughed "well I don't know if I'll actually get the title yet but at least it's a step in the right direction! I need to tell the boys now" she smiled

He was a bit surprised that he was the first one she told "you haven't told Matt and Nick?"

"No, I thought I'd tell you first." She shrugged a bit kind of confused by her need to tell him first as well. "I'm not really supposed to tell many people so don't go telling everyone" she said "ok well..I'll see you later" she smiled and walked towards the door.

Marty watched her he wondered if things may be changing with her "hey, do you want to have dinner after the show?"

"We always have dinner after the show" she turned to look at him confused

He laughed a little "true, but I meant just the two of us. We can maybe drive out a bit if you don't want anyone to see" he said

Carrie bit her lip "probably not a good idea. I mean that's more of a date and dates lead to actual relationships"

"Yeah, that's the point" he said shrugging

"We can just hang out after dinner with the boys?" She said standing by the door.

Marty shrugged "sure, whatever you want" he followed her out the door and walked the other way.

He walked away, confused by his own feelings. Normally it would be his dream for a girl to just want the sex and not a relationship but with Carrie it was different. He found himself wanting to spend more and more time with her and the rejection wasn't something he was used to.


	11. Chapter 11

The day of Carrie's title match had quickly arrived. She was more nervous than she imagined. She had been wrestling for half her life so she wasn't one to get nervous but she wasn't able to control it.

They had to be at the arena early for preparations. Live TV was always a much longer day than their usual shows. Marty and Carrie were in the parking lot killing time. While the young bucks were inside doing their meet and greet.

Carrie was sitting in the shade next to Marty signing a pile of pictures they would be selling later that day. She put her head on his shoulder "I am exhausted. I've signed about 500"

He laughed "you haven't even finished half the pile" he took her hand by the wrist and moved it again "you can do it!"

Carrie laughed "Funny how I can wrestle a long match no problem but signing these things is physical torture"

Marty rubbed her knee a bit and looked around "think there's an empty room in this place?" he looked at her

She laughed and looked at him "you're something else. I seriously think that's all you think about"

Marty shrugged "I think of other things too just right now I really do believe that we should find an empty room" he leaned in and kissed her neck softly causing her to shiver.

Carrie laughed and shook her head no "seriously, there's a steady flow of fans walking and waving at us."

"So what? It would make dreams come true for a few of them" he said

Carrie laughed and looked over when the door to the arena opened. Matt walked over to them and Carrie pushed Marty's hand away.

"Carrie you look pale. You should borrow some of my tanner" Matt laughed

Carrie laughed "I think one oompa loompa a show is enough" she said a bit nervous and scooting away from Marty a bit.

"Ouch" he said throwing something at her

"Jake is looking for you" Matt said taking a sip of his water "he wants to talk to yu about the title tonight"

Carrie looked at him "did he tell you?"

Matt shook his head no "just told me to tell you to come find him"

Carrie stood up and took a deep breath, she didn't know if they would be giving her the belt yet or not "ok, I will see you guys later" she said "I don't plan on telling you guys so I will probably now see you until after my match" she said walking inside

Marty laughed a little watching her walk inside "you think Jake is going to give her the title?"

Matt shrugged "he might make her give him a date in exchange" they laughed

Carrie walked in the arena and looked around for Jake, after asking a few people she found him talking to someone else.

Jake looked at her and smiled "you look beautiful today"

Carrie nodded and smiled a bit "thank you, Matthew said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, so I already spoke to Lauren and she will be waiting for you to talk about your match, Make it a good one and enjoy your title win" he said with a smile

Carrie stared at him "are you serious?" she wasn't expecting that, normally they wouldn't hand someone the title until their 2nd title shot.

Jake nodded "yes, very serious. Congratulations" he gave her a hug

She hugged back and stepped back "ok, I will go find Lauren now. Thank you very much, Jake" she smiled and rushed off to talk through her match.

She avoided the boys the rest of the night. They liked keeping each other in suspense when it came to title changes so that they would be surprised with the crowd whatever the outcome but she knew she had a hard time not telling if she was around them.

Right before her match Carrie sat in a room waiting. She looked up when the door opened and Marty looked inside.

He walked in and walked over to her "Good luck out there!"

She smiled and hugged him "thank you. I am so nervous" she said

Marty stepped back and put his hands on her shoulder "you've got nothing to be nervous about"

Carrie nodded and smiked "Thanks, Party Marty" she hugged him again "ok, I have to go. I'll see you after" she said walking towards the door.

She walked out to the ring to a roar from the crowd, she was heavily the crowd favorite. She was trying to take it all in. She smiled to herself when she saw that Marty had walked out to watch the match from behind the crowd.

Carrie waited as her opponent made her entrance she looked around and her heart dropped when opposite of Marty she saw Seth watching but trying to remain hidden. She tried to remove the thought from her head; she thought maybe she had mistaken someone else for him.

She was able to focus on the match and win her first title. She couldn't believe she had actually done it. She walked to the back after her match unable to control her tears.

The boys all walked towards the curtain to wait for her. "Cracker barrel to celebrate!" Matt said

Nick and Marty both laughed and waited for Carrie. The laughed died down once Seth walked over to the curtain to wait for her.

They gave each other confused looks, as they weren't expecting him to be there.

Carrie walked through the curtain overwhelmed by everyone there. She looked at Seth and stared at him for a second and then hugged him. She didn't know why she hugged him other than the fact that there he was. "What are you doing here?" she asked him

He leaned over hugging her tight "I was texting Jake about something and he told me this was happening, I wouldn't have missed this moment for anything. "

Carrie looked at him and smiled confused about the entire situation.

"You're fucking kidding me" Matt said looking at the boys "That's who gets the first hug?" he shook his head in disapproval.

Marty watched them, at that moment he realized that all of Carrie's concerns and insecurities had nothing to do with him but all to do with Seth. He looked at Matt "I gotta go get ready for my match. Tell her I said congrats" he walked away not wanting to wait.

Carrie looked over to see Marty walk away she walked over to the boys and hugged them "Where did Marty go?"

Nick hugged her back "he went to get ready for his match, I guess but Congratulations!"

Carrie smiled and celebrated with them but she still looked back to see where Marty had gone.

Seth walked over to her "do you want to grab dinner to celebrate?"

Carrie looked at him "I am carpooling with the guys so I usually have dinner with them" she said but her mind was still with Marty.

"I'll be right back" she said walking away before he could answer. She headed to the changing rooms and knocked "Marty? You in there?" she wasn't about to open the door. She had made that mistake in the past.

Marty opened the door already in his coat "what's up?"

Carrie looked at him "you left before I could give you a huge"

He nodded "Yeah, I have my match next so I had to get ready but Congrats. I'll see you later" he said letting go of the door.

Carrie stood there confused and she walked in hoping he was alone "are you mad at me?"

He shrugged "Confused, I suppose. I am not sure what's going on here, Carrie." He said looking at her

"What do you mean? I thought we had agreed that there would be like no strings attached. This is supposed to be just fun when where together and that's it." she said

Marty looked at her "no strings attached? I can do that. I guess I was just the one that was confused then thinking it may lead to something" he said pulling his mask over his face. He grabbed his hat and umbrella and walked out leaving Carrie by herself.

Carrie stood there and took a deep breath, she walked out to the group again. Seth was still standing there waiting for her.

Matt and Nick were watching Marty's match through some gaps in the curtain.

Carrie bit her lip and walked over to Seth "I can't do dinner. I really appreciate you coming and watching my match but it doesn't change anything between us" she said

Seth nodded "I knew it was a long shot but I am glad I got to see you get that belt"

She smiled "I should go. Thanks again for coming" she walked away confused at everything that had been going on.

Carrie walked towards the boys when Marty walked through the curtain she looked at him and he looked back at her.

"Let's go get food now!" Nick said clapping his hands "victory dessert on us!"

After they had dinner they all headed to the hotel there were some fans waiting outside which was rare but it was a bigger show than normal so they stopped to take pictures.

Carrie waited with Matt as Marty was talking to some girl who was very friendly towards him.

"Hadn't seen that for a while" Matt said pointing at Marty and a girl talking.

Carrie laughed a little "didn't notice." She lied looking through her phone. She could feel jealousy building up.

"so what was Seth doing there and why did he get first dibs? I thought that was pretty fucked up if I am honest" Matt said

Carrie looked at him "I am so sorry I did that. I don't even know what happened. He was just there" she sighed

Matt shrugged "not a big deal I suppose. Just felt a bit crappy that we have been there for you after he did everything he did and then he just shows up and then we get pushed to the side again" he said

She watched Marty and looked at Matt "I'm sorry."

"Let's head inside Marty doesn't look like he's even nearly done" he walked inside and Carrie followed.

She went into her room and laid down on her bed waiting for Marty. She was beginning to think he was coming but he texted her to open the door.

Once he made it to her room, he looked at her "so now you have that heavy thing to travel with"

Carrie laughed a little "Yes, we need to make room for her in the backseat"

She bit her a lip a little "I am sorry about earlier"

Marty sat on the edge of the bed "it's ok. Don't worry about it. You were clear on what you didn't want and I was the one that thought I could change your mind."

"I'm sorry about Seth being there too…and the whole thing how I like ran into his arms I feel like such an idiot" she said looking at him

He shrugged and smiled a little. "The heart wants what the heart wants. It's usually moments like that where the truth comes out"

Carrie bit her lip knowing he was wrong but not wanting to put herself in that vulnerable situation.

He looked at her feeling anger that she didn't disagree. Marty looked at his phone "shit, I didn't realize how late it is. I should get going." He stood up grabbing his stuff.

"what? Why are you leaving?" she asked confused.

He kissed the top of her head and walked towards the door "I have an early morning. Sorry. I will see you tomorrow" he said walking out

Carrie stared at the door and closed her eyes. She regretted the things she said to him. She changed onto her pajamas and got into bed thinking about the night. Seeing Seth had confused her but she felt a pit in her stomach from the thought that she ruined what her and Marty had going on.


	12. Chapter 12

Carrie was in bed thinking about what happened. She kept replaying it back in her head and she hated herself for running into Seth's arms like that. Not just for the fact that she knew it bothered Marty but mainly for herself. That was her chance to show everyone that she was just fine after Seth cheated on her and she failed herself.

She turned around and looked at the clock on the nightstand the bright numbers hurting her eyes at first. It was only 2 am and she probably had about 5 minutes of sleep if that.

In his room Marty also sat awake, it was normal for him his body always had a hard time adjusting to the time changes. He flipped through the garbage that was on TV in the middle of the night. He had been thinking about the events of that day too. He was very confused on what he should do next. He could finally feel his eyes getting heavy. He turned off the TV and laid down hoping to fall asleep quickly.

Carrie sat there thinking of how many times she pushed Marty away and how scared she was that he might actually have had enough now, the way he looked at her before he left kept replaying in her head. She wondered if he was awake. She looked at her phone half hopeful that there was a text from him but there wasn't. She turned the light on and sat up. She needed to see him and she knew she wasn't going to be able to get any sleep until she did.

She got off the bed and grabbed a robe from the closet. She paced around trying to gather the courage to go over. She knew he was probably awake as he never seemed to sleep. She walked to the door her heart pounding already; she was awful at sneaking around. She looked down the hall and slowly walked towards his door. She knocked lightly and really hoped he could hear it. At that moment she then remembered that she didn't even know if he had his own room or if he was rooming with someone.

Marty sometimes shared a room with Zack Sabre Jr. Carrie began thinking of Zack opening the door or even worse if Marty was angry enough to bring another girl back. She started feeling panic and began to rush back to her room as quietly as she could before someone would open the door. She should have just stayed in her room and gone to sleep.

Marty sat up having heard what he thought was a knock. He looked at the time and walked towards the door. He didn't hear another knock so he wondered if he was hearing things or if one of the boys was playing a prank on him. He opened the door and looked down the hall. He saw Carrie heading back to her room and smiled a little "Carrie?" he asked a little confused.

She turned around and looked at him "oh you're awake" she said quietly. Immediately regretting this decision. She thought how much easier this would have been if it wasn't at 2 in the morning. She was also afraid that he would turn her down and now things would be even worse between them.

Marty laughed trying to keep quiet "what the hell are you doing?" he called her over with his hand "come on in"

She felt her face getting red. She was never one to do anything like this and she was already embarrassed to have done it. She rushed back to his to his room and he let her inside.

"I couldn't sleep" she said once inside the room. She looked at him biting her lip, she was so nervous she really thought she could chew straight through her lip.

Marty nodded "me neither. I watched just about every infomercial out there right now. " He gave her a look "so what's going on?" he was confused as Carrie was never one to put herself in uncomfortable situations. Things were always done on her terms and to her comfort.

Before Carrie could start talking, Marty walked over and sat on the edge of the bed looking at her. She followed close behind looking around the messy room.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting company at 2 am" he said realizing what a pig he was.

She walked over standing in front of him "ok, well I came to say that I am so sorry about everything." She said trying to gather her thoughts so it wouldn't be an incoherent apology. She looked at him.

He smiled a bit, he could see how difficult this back for her. Marty sat back on the bed leaning on his elbows watching her. He had forgiven already; in fact he was fairly certain there wasn't much in the world he wouldn't forgive her for. He had very low will power when it came to her.

Carrie gave him a look "you're going to make me finish aren't you?" she shook her head at the smug look on his face.

He laughed "Well you came here so I figured you have something to say, no?" he motioned her to continue.

She turned red again and laughed a little she bit her lip "ok, I came to say sorry for being an idiot and pushing you away all the time even though I like nothing more than having you around. I am also sorry that I had a brain fart after I walked through the curtain and did what I did – let's never talk about that part again." she said still mentally beating herself up for rushing to her ex in front of everyone.

He nodded with a smile "I may need to keep it in my back pocket for future use just in case. " he sat up and put his hands on her hips pulling her onto his lap.

Carrie laughed straddling his lap facing him. She could breathe again now that he wasn't rejecting her.

"I also like nothing more than having you around." He said kissing her softly " I think i'll keep you around actually" he kissed the spot between her neck and shoulder causing her to shiver a bit.

Carrie smiled watching him. She could watch him all day and just admire his perfect bone structure and that jaw line that drove her crazy. She played with his beard a little bit "yeah, I am starting to think you're a good one to keep around for a long while. Until I meet Tom Hiddleston that is, then I move on to the next Brit"

He laughed and shook his head. "you're the sweetest to me. I'm such a lucky guy" he said laughing.

She smiled and kissed him on the tip of his nose "I always try to give you my best"

He shook his head laughing and yawned a bit looking at the time, it was already past 3 am.

Carrie climbed off him "I will let you sleep now" she said kissing him "see you in the morning"

He kissed her back and held on to her hand when she began to walk away "I have a whole king size bed to myself" he said picking her up and walking her to the bed "you're staying"

She laughed; to her this was the biggest hurdle. She already hated sneaking around and she knew that in the morning things would be more complicated, plus to her staying in each others room felt like it made things more serious.

Carrie looked at him and nodded "ok, fine" she said taking off her robe. Still unsure but knowing that she needed to learn that it couldn't all be just on her terms.

"I was really hoping you were coming like those movie scenes with nothing under that robe" he said getting into bed

Carrie laughed "that would have been slightly less embarrassing than my apology" she said climbing into bed next to him.

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close "now is this really that awful?" he said

She shook her head no and moved closer cuddling up against his bare chest "you're actually very comfty. You keep just proving me wrong, Martin."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head "that's my goal."

He fell asleep almost instantly. Carrie watched him making sure not to move too much so she wouldn't wake him. She thought about how scared she was when she thought she wasn't going to get to be with him anymore. She worried a little about falling for him, she was afraid that he would get bored with the routine of being with one person for an extended period of time. She had never seen him commit to someone before.

She let out a small sigh and cuddled to him. It was all things she needed to worry about but the more she seemed to let him in the more he surprised her. He may just be worth the risk after all.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Carrie woke up and looked over at Marty who was still sleeping. She smiled to herself at how cute he looked when he slept.

She looked at the time trying not to wake him. She started to climb out of bed.

"Nooo" Marty said reaching up and pulling her back down

Carrie laughed "I thought you sleeping" she said kissing his forehead

He smiled "good morning, love" he pulled her close "I'm actually shocked to find you here. I thought you were going to escape after I fell asleep"

Carrie laughed "thought about it but I was actually really comfortable so I stayed" she smiled

He smiled back "I imagine I am rather comfortable to sleep on"

"The most comfiest" she kissed his chest "I have to go though. I have a champion photo shoot" she said

Marty tilted his head back "but I wanted to spend the morning with you! Actually if I'm honest, I wanted to have sex" he laughed

Carrie laughed and kissed him "as much as that turned me on right now, I really have to go" she said "but tonight, I look forward to seeing what you're gonna do to me" she smiled

He sat up and looked at her "that's cruel. How am I supposed to function today!?" He said rubbing her body

She laughed "stop! You'll figure it out" she got out of bed "I'll see you later" she leaned down and kissed him again.

Carrie was busy all day with media and pre shoots they didn't get to see each other mouth even at the show.

After the show the all headed out to a bar to hang out. Carrie and Marty had carried on like normal not giving anyone any idea of their relationship.

The music was playing and Carrie stood at the bar waiting for her drink.

Marty watched her, he followed her legs with his eyes until they reached the skirt that was covering her ass. He walked over to her "you look incredible" he whispered to her

She looked at him and gave him a little smile "glad you think so. It was put together with you in mind"

He looked at her and her button down shirt which was unbuttoned just enough so he could see her cleavage "we'll I very much approve" he said touching her arm a little. He just felt like he needed to feel her touch.

Carrie laughed a little "ok you can show me just how much you approve later" she grabbed her drinks and squeezed by him making sure to rub up against him.

He licked his lips as he watched her walk away.

The rest of the night Marty couldn't concentrate on anything or anyone else. He was actually hoping everyone called it an early night.

When they all called it a night Marty walked with Carrie back to the hotel. She looked at him and laughed "you're walking too fast"

He laughed "I have to be at the airport at 5 am. Time is precious. They're all drunk they don't even notice"

Carrie laughed and walked to keep up with him. He smiled and slowed down "I forget you're so short"

Once In the hotel Marty walked into the room pulling Carrie in behind him. They rushed so that others couldn't see what room they went to and also she had been teasing him all night and he couldn't wait any longer.

Carrie giggled at his urgency, she loved to see the effect she'd had on him.

He turned to face her pulling her towards him and pressing his already growing erection against her. "I like this outfit" he said his voice already filled with sex he ran his hand up her thigh and under her skirt.

Carrie bit her lip in anticipation. "Glad you like it, it's all for you" she whispered in his ear

He grinned at her and massaged her pussy through her lace panties watching her react to his touch. He kissed her neck moving her panties to the side and gently rubbing her bare pussy.

Carrie moaned at his touch, reaching down and massaging his bulge through his pants.

Marty grabbed her and threw her onto the bed pulling her towards him at the edge " I want a taste" he smiled at her pulling her panties off and tossing them without care.

He kissed up her thigh and pulled her against his face running his tongue against her pussy and leaning back to watch her enjoy it.

Carrie moaned louder than she should have. She wanted more she thrust her hips towards him. Marty laughed "you liked that?" He said massaging her clit and watching her

She bit her lip and nodded "oh come on don't tease me" she laughed

He laughed and licked her again this time much faster "I don't know you did tease me all night maybe I should give you some of your own medicine"

Carrie covered her face "Martin! Come on!" She laughed

"Oh I liked that" he said almost in a growl he leaned back down and began licking up all her juices.

"Shit!" Carrie said grabbing onto the sheets, she lifted her face to look at him.

He locked eyes with her and inserted a finger inside while his tongue worked her clit.

She felt her orgasm coming and arched her back.

Marty felt her body tense up and pulled her closer to him still kicking away until he felt her body release. He gave her one last long lick knowing it drove her crazy.

Carrie squirmed and laughed "oh my." She said trying to catch her breath.

He stood up watching her and smiling, very proud of his work. He climbed into the bed over her, giving her a long passionate kiss before unbuttoning her top and kissing along the way. He rubbed her breast rolling her nipple between his fingers, while giving the other one attention with his mouth.

Carrie ran her fingers through his hair watching him. She bit her lip.

"It's my turn" she said turning him over. This is where her wrestling experience came in handy.

He laughed as she pulled his shirt over his head and sat on his stomach. He reached down and massaged her clit. "I love you like this" he said pulling her down for a kiss

Carrie kissed him back moaning into his mouth at his fingers still massaging her.

She pulled away and looked at him "I said it was my turn" she took his and and moved it again climbing off of him and removing his pants.

He watched her, licking his lips in anticipation. He watched as she kneeled down next to him and took his already fully erect penis into her mouth. He moaned closing his eyes and tilting his head back.

Carrie watched him while making sure to take care of every inch. She began stroking in unison with her sucking.

Marty groaned and reached down finding her pussy with his hands and began fingering her while she worked on him.

He laughed when she smacked his hand away and moved in front of him. She pulled away from him and climbed onto him again.

He put his hands on her hips and placed her over him lowering onto him slowly.

Carrie moaned and began moving up and down increasing her speed.

Marty sat up taking her breast into his mouth while she bounced on his dick. "Fuck" was all me managed to say as he sucked her nipples. In the mist of it he bit one causing her to moan.

She reached up and brought his face to look at her kissing him. Marty hungrily met her lips bringing her closer.

He got up lifting her up, and threw her onto the bed and stood on the edge of the bed. He watched her semi naked body and grabbed her legs pulling her towards him. She giggled and bit her lip.

He shook his head "you're seriously so fucking sexy" he turned her over and smiled to himself when she lifted her hips towards him right away.

Carrie looked back at him as he found her pussy from behind, she moaned "shit, Marty" she said as he thrust his hips into her.

Hearing her say his name only turned him on more he reached down putting his hands on her shoulders and pulling her towards him.

She moaned and pushed her pussy into his dick she could feel that he was about to come.

He moaned when he released into her pulling her up against him. He tilted his head back until he was all done.

Carrie moaned and fell forward on the bed turning around to look at him with a smile on her face.

Marty collapsed next to her and looked at her "you're amazing" he said kissing her neck

She giggled and kissed him "I couldn't let you leave without a proper send off" she said remembering his flight back to the U.K. first thing in the morning.

He smiled and pulled her close to him wrapping his arms around her "I'll miss you muffin" he said kissing her shoulder

Carrie looked at him and smiled. She ran her fingers down his jaw line watching his face. She knew she was falling hard for him. "I'm going to miss you too" she said smiling a bit.

"Don't look sad" he said kissing her forehead "I'll send you sexy pictures" he said with a laugh

Carrie laughed "you're so weird." She cuddled to him "I already can't wait for you to come back"

He rubbed her back, not saying anything. Carrie began to drift off to sleep in his arms. He thought for a moment about how the night before he had to almost force her to spend the night. He looked down at her and smiled to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

The following day not long after Marty had boarded his plane for the U.K., Carrie received a call from home. Her mom had fallen ill and had to be taken into emergency surgery.

She boarded the first flight out to Los Angeles. For Carrie, her mom was her world. She was an only mom that had always supported her and her dreams even when everyone else laughed at them. The thought that she may lose her mom was almost too much to handle.

After a few days at the hospital things were better. Although Carrie was able to bring her mom home, things were far from over. There was a long road to recovery and surgery had been rough.

After putting her mom to bed Carrie laid on the couch watching TV. She hated being home, she always had. Her place was on the road but at this point she was looking forward to the end of the week when she would be able to go back to do some shows. She was cutting down her schedule to be able to come home more often but for now being at home was driving her insane.

She watched Monday night raw for the first time since she and Seth had broken up. She was very proud of herself when she felt absolutely nothing when Seth came upon her screen. Maverick however sat in front of the tv at the sound of his voice.

Carrie laughed a little "'maybe we should change the channel, Mav. I don't think you're emotionally prepared to watch this yet"

As she finished saying that the dog ran to the front door. Followed by a light knock.

Carrie got up and looked at the time. She walked to the door and opened it slightly. She smiled.

"What are you doing here? I told you I was fine" She asked Marty with a smile very glad that he didn't listen to her when she tried to stop him from coming. He had a few days off between his UK shows and US shows and he had offered multiple times to come and spend time with her even offering to cancel some shows to come early but she turned him down everytime.

Marty smiled "yeah you said that but I couldn't just sit at home" he shrugged. He wasn't sure what kind of reception to expect since they were still hidden to the world.

Carrie opened the door all the way and kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck. She was sure she had never been happier to see someone in her life.

He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. He returned the kiss.

She pulled away and smiled running her fingers down the back of his head where he had a fresh hair cut "thank you! You should have told me!" She said remembering her messy bun and pjs "I look like crap"

He gave her a look "seriously? I already told you. Messy bun Carrie is my favorite Carrie"

She laughed "I know I should let go of this hug now but... I'm kind of liking it too much" she held onto to him

He grinned kissing he again "I can stay here forever if you want" he held her close to him.

"My neighbors may find it slightly weird" she laughed and let go of the hug. "Come on in" she said leading him inside

Marty followed close behind "so how is your mum doing?"

"She's home now. She's actually upstairs sleeping. She's in a lot of pain from the surgery" Carrie said sitting on the couch with her feet tucked beneath her, still hating herself for choosing the oldest pair of pj pants she owned.

Marty sat next to her making a face at the TV "and how are you doing?" he looked at her and pulled her close.

Carried cuddled to him and shrugged a bit "I hate being home but I'm still very worried about her. The doctor said it's a bit of a waiting game for a while" she looked at the tv.

Marty rubbed her back "well, I'm here for you" he said "does your dog always stare at your tv?"

"Please ignore him. He's the weirdest dog ever" she said with a laugh

She looked at him "did you come from the airport? Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I was going to stop at the hotel first but I didn't want it to get too late" Marty said

"Ok, ew. You're staying here." She said giving him a look

Marty looked at her "are you sure? I don't have to. I didn't want to be a bother"

"I know you don't have to but I want you to." She said "you can just stay with me. No funny business though, my moms in the house"

He laughed and nodded "ok, works for me. I'll make myself useful" he could see how tired her eyes looked. She wasn't getting much sleep.

After watching a movie they headed up to Carrie's room. She didn't think of how weird it would be to have another guy in that room.

They got into bed and Carrie fell asleep right away out of exhaustion.

Marty watched her and kissed her hand. He looked at his phone for a bit, struggling to fall asleep due to the time change. Eventually he managed to sleep.

The next morning Carrie woke up feeling more rested than normal. She looked at the time and jumped out of bed. "Shit!" She said remembering her mom's medicine that were now late.

She rushed over to her mom's room. Her mom was awake and sitting up. "Good morning" her mom smiled

"I overslept. We need to give you your meds" Carrie said walking over to her table.

Her mom looked at her "Marty already gave them to me"

Carrie looked at her mom, with the rush of getting out of bed she had forgotten Marty was over. "Oh" she said "where is he?"

"He took Mav out for a walk. He was trying to let you sleep in so I told him the schedule. I love him" her mom smiled at her

Carrie laughed "yeah, he's a bit of a charmer. Well, um yeah sorry I was going to tell you he was here but guess he beat me to it"

"Why didn't you tell me about him?" Her mom asked giving her a look

Carrie sat down next to her mom "I don't know, I'm not sure how serious he is so I didn't mention it" she said

Her mom laughed a bit "he flew in to help you with your sick mom and is out walking Mav at 6 am. I think it's at least s little bit serious"

Carrie thought for a minute she hadn't even had a chance to think about the commitment he was showing by being there.

"I don't know what to do. I'm scared" she admitted to her mom without going into the specifics on why she was scared.

Her mom looked at her. She had seen Carrie suffering for months after the whole thing with Seth and she just wanted her to be happy. "For what it's worth even if it's just for fun, I like him. He's hot."

Carrie laughed "stop it, mother!" She got up from the bed and looked out the window. Marty was still walking the dog.

"Why don't you just, call the nurse to come watch me and go out have fun? It's been too long that you've been here or at the hospital. I also want you to go back on the road now. I'll be fine" she said

Carrie looked at her "I don't know" she said afraid to leave her mom alone

"You're going to have to trust the nurse when you back on the road later this week anyway. GO" she said

Carrie nodded, she was still unsure about going on the road but she knew her mom was stubborn and wouldn't even let her think of staying longer than necessary.

She called the nurse and scheduled her to come in and take over. She went and got herself ready.

Once she was ready she headed downstairs and found Marty sitting on the sofa.

He looked up and smiled "hey there beautiful" he said

Carrie smiled and walked over to him "my mom's nurse is coming for a trial run so that I can feel better when I get back on the road. Do you want to go grab some food or something?" she asked

He put his hand on his chest "You're taking me out into the world?"

She laughed "say yes before I change my mind" she smiled

Marty smiled getting up and grabbing his sun glasses and phone "let's go then"

They headed out of the house for what was their first real date going somewhere. Up to this point hotel room service was all they knew together. It was interesting and at the same time a little weird to do things normal couples would do, even simple things as holding hands while walking was something they hadn't done before.

After they had lunch they headed to the beach. Marty loved LA he wrestled there often and it was always nice to have weather opposite of what he was used to at home.

Carrie sat in the sand digging her toes in "It's such a nice day" she said as Marty sat beside her.

"I had a ton of fun on our first official date" she said looking at him

He laughed a bit "it only took us what? 7 months to actually get out"

Carrie laughed "yeah, but hey at least now we know which hotels have the best room service. For future reference" she smiled

He nodded "maybe we can do this more often though, actually go places" he looked at her

She smiled knowing that at one point she had to decide to make it official and take the risk or just walk away. She also knew that walking away was the last thing she wanted which meant she had to learn to trust him. Although she had her reservations he made her happy and he was making a huge effort.


	15. Chapter 15

After spending a few days at Carrie's house they headed back on the road at the end of the week. Carrie was happy to be back with her friends doing what she loved but she still worried about her mom back home.

Carrie and Marty were back to hanging out in the hotel rooms. Carrie was laying down with her head on Marty's lap looking through her phone "I have to go to the gym with Brit and I really don't want to" she groaned

He laughed "just tell her no" he said yawning a bit

Carrie thought about it "no, I can't. She's been wanting to hang out." She sat up putting her hair up "what are you going to do?"

"I am going to grab some lunch with the boys downstairs, we have to talk about the whole hot topic deal" he said looking at the time "in about an hour probably"

Carrie nodded "ok I will see you later then" she leaned over and kissed him

He smiled and pulled her to him kissing her. Carrie laughed "no you're going to make it even more difficult to go to the gym" she kissed him quickly again and hopped off the bed "byeeee" she said walking out

Marty watched her walk out and smiled to himself. He grabbed his laptop to answer some emails. It always felt so quiet and lonely when she left and he hated it.

Carrie headed down to the gym with Brit. She wanted to be caught up on everything that was happening with Carrie's mom. Carrie told her everything making sure to leave out details of Marty's visit.

About an hour later Marty headed down to the hotel restaurant to meet with Matt and Nick. They talked business for awhile but then things were back to the regular banter.

"Ok, can I ask you guys something but don't read too much into it?" Marty said looking at the guys

Matt gave him a suspicious look "ok, sure go ahead"

"Ok so you're both married so I figured you may be able to like help me here. How did you know when you found "the one"?" Marty said "I mean like you know when you're in love" he instantly regretted asking when he saw the look on their face

"Is Marty Scurll in love?" Nick asked leaning in

Marty laughed "I said don't read too much into it."

Matt laughed "do we know her?" he asked

"You guys haven't even answered my fucking question. I regret asking" Marty laughed

Nick sat back "ok well, I mean I knew because I never got sick of spending time with her I guess and I just feel different when my wife is around. You just know I suppose"

Marty nodded "ok. Let's change the subject"

"No fucking chance" Matt said "I didn't even know you had a girlfriend. How long have you been with her?"

Marty let out a sigh "I've known her for years now and I always thought like she was the best thing. Like I would tell myself If I could find a girl like her then I would be lucky but we've been sort of together for like 7 months now"

"How the heck. Mind blown" Nick said making an explosion noise "You told me you didn't see a girl more than one time"

Marty shrugged "I don't know, then one girl comes along and changes that I suppose. Isn't that how it works?"

"ok so do you think you're in love?" Matt asked taking a sip of his drink "do think she's "the one" I mean if you're asking it's because you think so"

Marty looked at him and nodded "yeah, I guess I do." He looked around surprised at what he had just admitted.

"oh the girls are there! They're going to freak out" Matt said waiving at Brit and Carrie

"No, no, no - do not fucking tell the girls" Marty said freaking out a little

"ok, I won't tell them" Matt said and smiled at the girls as they walked over

Brit saw Matt waving them over and the girls walked over.

Carrie waived at the guys as she walked up to them.

"Hey guys" Brit said with a smile "What's up?" she looked at Matt

"Don't do it" Marty warned one last time

"Marty is in love! He's found the one! " Nick said right away

"Oh for fucks sake!" Marty said covering his face with his hands tilting his head back.

Carrie stood there trying to process what she just heard.

"No way!" Brit said excited giving a little jump "With who?! Marty, that's so cute. I mean let's be honest it means a lot coming from a guy that could never be tamed" She said taking a seat.

Marty rubbed his eyes and glared at the guys "you guys are fucking assholes" He said looking at Carrie who was trying to act as normal as possible.

"it's just the girls. We don't even know who you love, so it's not like they can tell her" Nick said rolling his eyes. "Just relax, ok girls you cannot tell anyone else." He said

Marty stood up from the table grabbing his phone "I gotta go. I will see you all later" he said walking away.

"Oh come on, Marty! We're all good friends!" Matt said

Carrie looked at the boys "leave him alone, Matt! so he didn't say with who?" she asked trying to figure out what had been said

Matt shrugged "no, someone he's known for years. Probably some girl in the UK? I can't believe he got mad. I thought it was funny. We always do crap like this" he said looking back to where Marty had just walked off.

"Well, I mean it's not really your place to be telling people" Carrie said shaking her head "Ok, I will see you guys later. I am going to go…take a nap" she said walking off.

"Don't over sleep we have to head out at 4!" Nick said behind her

Carrie nodded and walked back to her room. She was walking down the hall to her room and stopped at Marty's door. She bit her lip a little; he looked very angry down at the restaurant she didn't know if he wanted space at the moment.

As she stood there the door opened and Marty walked out he looked up at her. Not sure what to say.

"hey there" Carrie said nervously with a slight smile

He looked at her and closed his eyes "that did not go like I thought it would – I am so sorry" he looked at her afraid that now he had scared her away.

Carrie nodded and smiled "never tell those guys anything you don't want them to tell people. I've learned that the hard way" she said biting her lip not knowing if to address what was actually said.

"Can I get a do over?" Marty said with a dorky smile

Carrie laughed "well yeah, I would prefer to hear it in a sexy British accent than Nick's annoying voice" she smiled

Marty laughed and walked over to her. He put his hand on her chin "I love you. I guess it's fitting with the rest of our relationship that I say it in a hotel hallway as opposed to a romantic setting"

She laughed a little and kissed him. She was still in shock as she wasn't expecting him to say it anytime soon.

"It's Carrie?!" Matt said walking down the hallway "What the hell is going on today?!"

"shit!" Carrie pulled away and looked at Matt "oh boy." She bit her lip

"you said you had been with the girl for 7 months. How in the world? Is it Carrie or is there a different girl?" Matt was in shock. He always saw Carrie as a little sister and this was not something he was expecting.

"Of course it's her" Marty said "you think I just told you I found the one and then came to the hallway to cheat on her?"

"I don't know what to think right now" Matt said shaking his head and looking at Carrie.

Nick walked down the hallway and looked at them "what's going on?" he asked looking at everyone's faces

"well now I know who Marty loves – it's Carrie" Matt said looking at Nick

Nick laughed "seriously? That's bizarre" he asked "is it a joke?"

Carrie gave him a looked at Marty "I think I need to have a chat with them. I will see you later" she said biting her lip

"you sure?" Marty asked not wanting to leave her alone.

She nodded "I'll call you when we're done."

The 3 of them walked into Carrie's room and closed the door leaving Marty out in the hallway.

"What are you thinking?" Nick asked Carrie "you know Marty"

Carrie looked at him "Yes, I do know Marty and he's kind, sweet and he's been amazing to me" she said

"For how long before he meets some leggy blonde and moves on?" Matt asked asked her sitting across from her

Carrie shook her head "well he hasn't yet."

"listen, we love Marty too. He's funny and stuff but you're like our sister. I would not want my sister dating Marty. You're setting yourself up to get your heart broken again" Matt said calming down.

Carrie looked at them her eyes filling with tears she was trying to fight "I really don't need you guys to tell me how I am not good enough to keep him interested for a long period of time. I do that enough to myself"

"Carrie that is not what we are saying. You're too good for him is what we are saying" Nick said "you have known Marty for a long time. You know what he's like, what's the longest he's ever seen a girl? Twice?"

She rubbed her face with her hands "I gave Seth, more than half my life and everyone thought he was the perfect guy for me. No one ever suspected he would do what he did and here we are. Now I do know what Marty WAS like, but I do believe that he loves me and It's a risk I am willing to take because I love him too" she said looking at them in shock that she said that.

"You know we love you, so if he makes you happy when we're happy but don't say we didn't warn you if he fucks up. Seriously you need to be extra careful with him" Matt said giving her a hug

Carrie nodded and hugged him back "I know. I have been – trust me" she nodded.

They all looked at each other. The boys were worried for their friend. They had seen her suffer after the whole Seth incident and although they were happy that she was over that but they couldn't help but worry as they didn't trust Marty.


	16. Chapter 16

Even though Carrie had thought many times of telling the boys she didn't really know what to expect when they did find out. She was disappointed from their conversation because although she knew it was going to be a shock to them she hoped that they would be happy that she had found someone again.

Instead of finding support in her friends they only validated her fears by bringing up her same concerns that she had. She tried to remind herself of the change she had seen in Marty.

After Matt and Nick left her room she sat by herself for a while before walking over to Marty's room and knocked on the door.

Marty opened the door and smiled "was beginning to think they forbade you from coming back" he laughed a little he opened the door fully so she could come in.

Carrie laughed and walked in when he stepped to the side "no, it's all good" she said nodding.

They both walked over and got comfortable on the bed. They had some time before they had to head to the show. Carrie laid her head on the pillow and draped her legs over his. She thought about the conversation she had with the boys.

"So, what did they say?" He asked curious. He rubbed her legs where her shorts left them exposed.

Carrie bit her lip looking at him "they were just shocked but they're fine now" she said deciding not to say what was actually said. She didn't want to hurt the friendship between the 3 of them.

Marty nodded "alright then, should be an interesting ride to the arena later"

She laid her head on his neck closing her eyes "today was a very weird day, I'm already exhausted and we still haven't even worked"

He laughed and scratched her thigh softly "yeah, I'm an idiot. I should have known better than to ask them what I thought was an innocent question" he looked at her. It didn't get past him that she never said she loved him back and it was starting to bother him. He wasn't sure if she didn't say it on purpose or because Matt had the worst timing in the world.

Carrie looked up at him with her head still on his shoulder "you should have seen your face at the restaurant" she laughed a little

He shook his head "I thought about flipping the table to get them to shut up"

Carrie laughed lifting her head off his shoulder and back on to the pillow.

"Oh you think me nearly having a heart attack is funny?" He said climbing over her and kissing her neck.

She giggled when his beard tickled her, she put her hands on his cheeks pulling his face up to face her and kissing him.

Marty kissed back adding tongue. He ran his hand up her thigh feeling her warmth.

Their moment was cut short by a knock on the door "time to go!" Nick shouted through the door.

"Those two have just been on a roll today" Marty said hanging his head and kissing her neck again. Climbing off of her.

Carrie covered her face "I hate you." She laughed a little and stood up "we're coming!" She shouted, "I have to go grab my bag" she said rushing out of the room and down the hall to her own room.

Nick walked into the room where Marty was grabbing his bag "sorry, about what happened in the restaurant. I obviously didn't know you meant Carrie" he said laughing a bit

Marty looked at him "oh it's alright. I mean it's not what I would have chosen but I would have probably waited like 5 years to say it myself anyway" he shrugged

Nick nodded "so, you really think she's the one?" He asked looking at him

"Yeah, I mean I won't be proposing tomorrow or anything" he laughed grabbing his stuff.

Nick looked at him "so, I mean, I know this probably goes without saying but just treat her well." he shrugged

Marty nodded "will do. I know my reputation but I genuinely have no desire to chase any other girl." He said honestly.

He was sick of no one believing him. He had no idea what he needed to do to shake off his past.

Matt peeked inside "hurry up. Carrie and I are waiting out here!"

Carrie peaked in behind him to make sure things were calm in there.

After they got out of the room the 4 of them headed to the car. Carrie and Marty got into the backseat like usual. There were extra bags in the back so Carrie scooted closer to Marty.

"Leave some space for Jesus in between the two of you!" Matt said joking. It was going to be an adjustment traveling with a couple. They hoped the dynamic didn't change.

They all laughed trying to make things as normal as possible but there was a bit of awkwardness. Carrie felt a little weird knowing just how the boys felt and not having told Marty.

At the arena things were even more confusing. Carrie had no idea who knew and if the Bucks had told anyone. She really had never thought about when or how they would all of a sudden let people know that they had been in a relationship for months.

She changed into her gear and went to sit down in the dark room where the rest of the talent was. Brit was also in the room, Carrie looked at her, and she knew that if Brit had already found out she would know. She didn't know how to approach it, do you just go up to people and randomly tell them "oh by the way, we're together" or should she just start acting like a couple with him and let people figure it out on their own.

Carrie was lost in her thoughts but was snapped out of it when Marty tapped her gently on the head with his umbrella.

She looked at him and laughed. She scooted over to make room for him to sit next to her.

"What's going on? You look like you're preoccupied with something" he said taking a seat in the space she freed up.

Carrie shrugged she leaned closer to him whispering, "I don't know it's just weird now because I don't know how to tell people. I mean are we even telling people or do we just tell Matt and Nick not to say anything?" she asked him

He laughed, "Whatever you want but the longer we hide it the weirder it's going to be when we do tell people. Oh hey by the way, we've been together for 3 years. Unless you're planning on dumping me then I suppose you never have to tell anyone I happened" he whispered back

Carrie laughed, "don't be dumb. I already told you I'm keeping you around. So what do we do like just tell people? Or just let them figure it out?"

"I can kiss you right now that's an easy way to get the word out" he said quietly and looking around the room full of their colleagues.

Brit walked over to them "what's with all the whispering?" she asked sitting in front of them.

Carrie smiled at her "just talking about a birthday celebration for Nick" she said thinking on her feet

"oh fun!" Brit said she switched her attention to Marty "so tell me about this girl you're in love with. She must be super special." Brit said crossing her arms looking at him.

Marty laughed a little "Yeah, she is. Can be a bit weird sometimes, and she's a bit bossy from time to time but yeah she's great"

Carrie gave him a look and shook her head.

Brit laughed a bit "ok well that's interesting. So are we getting a wedding soon?"

Carrie stood up right away "I forgot to put on some lotion, I will be right back" she said walking away.

Brit looked after her friend and looked back at Marty. "I will be right back." She smiled "I still want the details when I get back" Brit got up following Carrie. "You're the worst liar"

Carrie turned around looking at Brit "what?" she was confused

"I was right next to you when you put on lotion. What is going on? Are you jealous?" Brit asked standing in front of her with her arms crossed

"what? Jealous of what?" Carrie asked trying to figure out what was going.

Brit gave her a look "of Marty having a girlfriend. It seemed that when I asked him if he was getting married you got all uncomfortable."

Carrie laughed "no, I'm not jealous." She looked at her friend she knew this was her chance "ok listen, there's way too many people around so don't make a scene"

Brit's mouth dropped when she connected all the dots "it's you, isn't it!" Brit said smacking Carrie's arm rather hard "You bitch."

"Oww!" Carrie said rubbing her arm and looking around at everyone that was looking at them now

"Caroline, How dare you. I tell you everything" Brit said "OH MY GOD. I just totally asked him if he was going to marry you in front of you" she laughed "I am seriously losing my mind here"

Carrie laughed "sshhh" she said quietly.

Brit stopped laughing and looked at her "let's go into the locker room come on" she said dragging Carrie along. "Ok, concerned friend here"

"he's not sleeping around with other women" Carrie said rolling her eyes already knowing what was coming.

Brit nodded "Ok well it all makes sense because I haven't seen him give a girl more than 30 seconds of his time for a while now. How cute, he changed for you. Ok so he I guess told the guys you were the one, do you feel the same about him?"

Carrie looked at her and nodded "he could be, I mean he's really great. I just get scared when it comes to that due to my shitty past with a previous person I thought would be the one"

"oh screw him. Let's forget about him. Marty is better looking, nicer, has a British accent" Brit laughed.

Carrie laughed "oh, yeah for sure no I am very happy with Marty I just think I have more of a reservation than he does to say that"

"ok, fair enough" Brit said nodding "I am so excited but I still really hate you for not telling me."she walked out

Carrie followed " I know I know sorry" she said walking back to the room.

She walked back and sat down next to Marty again.

"does she know?" Marty whispered leaning into her

Carrie nodded "yeah, she thought I was jealous of your weird, bossy girlfriend" she said laughing

Marty laughed "ok well that takes care of that then. Give her an hour the entire place will know and we don't have to worry about it anymore"

It made Carrie nervous that now people knew; she lost that security that she had when it was just the two of them. She looked over at Marty stood up putting on his coat since his match was up next.

He looked at her and smiled "See you shortly" he said leaning in and giving her a quick kiss "thought I would help Brit along with getting it out there" he grinned at her and walked away.

Carrie laughed turning red. She looked around at the crowded room and shook her head watching him walk away.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been about 3 weeks since everyone found out and aside from a couple of jokes here and there not much had changed. As far as Carrie could tell Matt and Nick were over it and fine with the idea but they also hadn't seen Marty in those 3 weeks since he was back in the UK, so it had been easy drives just the 3 of them.

Carrie went straight from the airport to the arena. Her flight was delayed in leaving the US so she barely made it on time for her first show in the UK. She was trying to make an effort by booking more shows over there as well so they could close the amount of time they went without seeing each other.

She walked into the arena and looked around; they showed her straight away to the changing room. She walked in and greeted some of the girls who were already there and already ready. Carrie rushed to change into her gear. She hated to be the last one changing.

"hey, you're back!" Colleen said walking over to Carrie

Carrie looked up and smiled remembering the last time she saw her. She gave her a nice little warning about Marty.

"Yes! It's been a while" Carrie smiled

Colleen nodded looking at her. Carrie could tell there was some hostility there.

"I have to go but I will see you later" Carrie said rushing out of the room.

She looked around at the dark arena. She didn't know anyone so she always found it difficult to feel comfortable.

Marty walked towards the girls locker room, he had been trying to find Carrie for a while but was told she was running late. He smiled to himself when he spotted her.

"Hey there, love!" he said walking towards her

Carrie smiled and turned at the sound of his voice. She rushed over him wrapping her arms around his neck "there you are!"

He smiled putting his hands on her hips and kissing her "missed me?" he asked with a smile

Carrie nodded "you have no idea. 3 weeks is too long" she said with a pout

Marty nodded "Carrie, we haven't had sex in 3 weeks. You don't need to tell me it's too long" he said laughing.

She laughed and squeezed his cheeks kissing his puckering lips "we'll fix that later." She smiled

"Don't mention it because seriously I don't know if I can wait" he said laughing "I like the new gear you're wearing…a lot" he said with a grin

Carrie laughed "oh you noticed" she said letting go of the hug and giving him a spin to show him the gear.

He stared at her "stop it woman. That's cruel" he said smacking her on her ass lightly.

"Marty! People can see you" she laughed slapping his hand away.

They went and found a spot to sit. He sat close to her balancing his hat on his knee.

"Hey this is where you told me I was mrs. Scurll material" she said laughing remembering that day.

Marty laughed covering his eyes "yes. You also said that would never work on a girl and here you are" he laughed

It was time for Marty's match so he walked over to the curtain area to prepare. Carrie smiled at him and kissed him before he put on his mask "be safe out there. I love you" she said smiling at him

He smiled at her. That was the first time she had said and it took her 3 weeks from when he said it. He was starting to wonder if it was ever going to happen "I love you too, muffin" he said putting on his mask and walking out immediately changing from her Marty to the Villain.

Carrie went out and watched his match from the side of the stage. She loved watching the villain, that persona was so different from the Marty she normally saw.

After the show they headed out to grab some dinner before heading back to his house. It was pouring Carrie ran in trying to keep their food from getting wet while Marty brought in her bags.

They settled down on the sofa eating their food. Marty turned the TV to whatever was on at the time. After they were done Carrie stood up cleaning their trash up and taking it over to the kitchen.

Marty followed her wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and kissing her shoulder "I missed you"

Carrie smiled "I missed you too" she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him.

He lifted her up and sat her on the counter in front of him adding tongue to the kiss. Carrie lifted her arms as he pulled her shirt over her head. He reached behind her undoing her bra and throwing it across the kitchen.

Carrie laughed a little at how eager he was she bit her lip as he hungrily took her nipple in his mouth. She let out a light moan.

She hopped down the counter and began to undo his jeans. After having waited so long Marty was in a hurry. He kissed her stripping her of the rest of her clothes.

He reached down and massaged her clit making sure she was ready for him. Carrie moaned using the counter for support.

He kissed her neck reaching behind her and lifting her so he could enter her easier. She moaned and moved her hips along with his.

She searched for his mouth kissing him trying very hard to make sure she kept her balance as he pinned her against the counter. He slowly lifted one of her legs making sure to hold her up.

After they were both satisfied they finally made their way to his bedroom. Marty got into bed and looked at her "I cleared some room in the closet for you" he said pointing to some drawers and some hanging space.

Carrie looked and smiled "ooh thanks. I am only here for a week though" she said climbing into bed with him. She rested her head onto his chest.

He rubbed her back "Yeah, well I was thinking that maybe we can come up with a solution for the really long time apart" he looked at her "it's starting to get really annoying to see you for like a week and then not see you for 3 or 4 weeks after"

"Ugh yes. I hate it but what are you suggesting?" she lifted her head and looked up at him

Marty thought for a second "well if we both split our time between the UK and the US then we can have very similar schedules and we wouldn't have this problem"

Carrie looked at him. She knew it was only a matter of time before the distance between them had to be addressed. It wasn't easy on either one of them to be apart for weeks at a time sometimes month.

"that would be a big change for me since I am only out here a week or two out of the year" she said "but it does make sense" she sat up and looked at him "that would pretty much mean we're living together"

He nodded "yeah, either hotels or your place or here" he said "it's up to you though. It's just hard because I can only work indys in the UK, I am more restricted in the USA because of Ring of Honor so I have to be here often"

"yeah, no I get it." She sat with her legs crossed "I am willing to give it a shot for a while. The travel can't be worse than not seeing you"

He smiled "great! So there you go now you have a spot in the closet"

Carrie laughed a little. "We're not moving too quickly are we? I mean living together is a big commitment" she said thinking about it

"Don't over think it" he said kissing her "stop stop top. Listen, so far we've done things our way and on our timing and we've done pretty well for ourselves so just stop worrying about timelines and what others will think and all that crap. It's what works for the two of us" he said looking into her eyes

She nodded and smiled "you're right. I know you and I will be fine. I am just thinking about the flights and not being able to see my mom as often. Speaking of moms, are we still going to your mom's birthday thing tomorrow?" she asked remembering that he had told her

"yes, she's dying to meet you. She thinks I'm making you up." He laughed "she may be a bit over excited for me to bring a girl home so please forgive her in advanced"

Carried laughed "ok, well that's better than her not being happy so I'll take it!" she kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, my love" she smiled at him. He kissed her "good night, Muffin" he said with a smile

Carrie rested her head on the pillow getting ready to go to sleep. The time change was beginning to get to her. She was nervous about meeting his family the next day and now the plans to sort of live together part time was an added commitment that she really wasn't expecting him to make for some time.

She was letting go of all worries she had regarding him and learning to let go and at least try to be as laid back as Marty was about life.


	18. Chapter 18

The following day they headed up to Marty's moms house for a small birthday celebration. It was an easy meeting for Carrie, Marty wasn't lying about his mom being happy that he was finally settling down and everyone had been extremely welcoming and kind.

Carrie was sitting with Marty's sister in law and his mom they were just having a casual conversation, they were trying to get to know Carrie. Right away Carrie felt at home which was a nice feeling. She knew it meant a lot to Marty that she met his mom.

Marty walked over to where they were sitting and put his arm around Carrie's shoulders "you have been asking her questions for like 3 hours straight. Am I ok to keep her? She didn't say anything embarrassing" he laughed

Carrie shook her head and laughed a bit smacking his leg a little.

"Well yes and if you don't keep her we keep her and give you up" his sister in law said

Carrie laughed a bit and smiled.

"So, if she's going to be here when you are why don't you just move back up here, Marty? South sea is too far I will hardly get to see you guys" his mom said looking at him

Marty gave her a look "you've never mentioned me being too far before" he said laughing. "I was actually going to steal her for a bit so I can take her down to the river. Take advantage of the 30 minutes of sun we're getting"

"Oh that's a lovely idea. Go on, we'll wait for you to come back to have dessert" his mom smiled at him.

Carrie got up with Marty's cue. They both headed out of the house "we can walk" he said grabbing her hand and walking down the street "this has to be one of the nicest spots in England." He said

She smiled and walked along with him "so this is where you grew up?"

"yes! Right down that way actually" he said pointing towards a street "are you having a good time with my family?" he asked looking at her

"yes, They're all great" Carrie smiled and hugged his arm as they walked.

He smiled and walked towards the river, he helped her walk down to a grassy area. "British people love taking advantage of the very few sun we get so it's a bit crowded today" he said finding a spot for them to sit.

Carrie sat down next to him "this is nice!" she said looking around and laughing a little "I love how everyone is like in shorts and I am still cold"

He laughed "are you kidding? This is prime weather for us." He laughed putting his arm around her "that LA weather has you spoiled."

"I am going to have to get used to this quick or risk walking around in one of your coats" she laughed scooting up against him.

Carrie looked through her purse when she felt her phone vibrating. She looked at the screen; it was a number she didn't recognize from Stamford, CT.

"Let me take this call" she said confused. "Hello?" she said answering the phone.

Marty sat there looking at the people in the river waiting for her to get off the phone.

"I am in England at the moment for shows and some family stuff but I can move my flight and make It in time I believe. I will confirm with you thought. I need to discuss somethings first" Carrie said to whoever was on the other side.

Carrie reached into her bag and piece of paper and pen; she took down some information "ok thank you! I will see you Monday" she said hanging up. She looked at Marty with a look of surprise.

"Who was that?" He asked looking back at her.

She bit her lip a little "It was WWE. They want to sign me, they want me meet with Vince McMahon on Monday and to come to Raw after" she said still in shock.

Marty felt like a ton of bricks were just thrown on him. "oh wow! Geez. Did you know they were interested?" he said knowing that this could be the end of them. He didn't want to ruin her moment but he knew that if she signed for the WWE things were more than likely over for them. It would be impossible for them to ever see each other and he loved her but having her travel with her ex most of her time wasn't something he was too excited about either.

She shook her head "I did hear that they were "looking" at my matches are one point but nothing ever came of it." she laughed a little

He saw the excitement in her eyes and smiled walking over to her and hugging her "you deserve it" he said kissing her forehead.

She looked at him and smiled. She could see it in his eyes that he wasn't really happy and she knew what he was thinking. She knew how difficult it was to see Seth and that was with both of them living in the same house full time.

"I am not sure I'll take it but I want to hear what they're going to say" she said taking his hand.

He nodded and kissed her cheek. "Want to head back for dessert?" he said getting up

"sure, I was staring at the ice cream little boat that's there" she said laughing and standing up.

She took his hand and they walked back to the house in silence. They both had a lot of thinking to do. Neither one of them was expecting this.

They got to the house and Marty made a point to walk in first "we're back. The river was too crowded so we didn't do anything" he said walking to the kitchen.

Carrie followed him in and sat on the sofa next to his sister in law.

Marty's mom followed him into the kitchen "what happened?"

"I can't do it. Not right now" he said looking at his mom "no big deal. Just not the right time, I'll do it another time" he said with a shrug.

His mom looked back to the living room to make sure Carrie wasn't around "you were very sure about it before you left. Did something happen?" she knew there was something wrong

"WWE called her so that's a slight change of plans." He forced a smile

His mom looked at him "what does that mean for you guys then?"

Marty looked at her "well, it's not good. She hasn't decided so I guess there's a chance"

"You should do it, now. She needs to know it may weigh in her decision" His mom said looking back at the living room

Marty laughed "I am not proposing in my mum's living room. It's ok, she needs to make that decision on her own." He said walking back to the living room to join the rest of the group.

Carrie took a flight the next day out to Boston for Raw. She was nervous walking into the arena. Her whole life she had wanted to be a WWE superstar but it meant giving up a lot. As soon as got past security there was a man waiting for her to take her into her meeting.

Once she got past the initial shock at meeting Vince McMahon, he stepped out and left the rest of the meeting for Hunter to deal with. The meeting was a lot of legal and contract talk. She stared at paper after paper they were putting in front of her. It was all so much legal talk that she wasn't used to.

"So, as I am sure you know with Raw you would have shows Friday through Tuesday. go home for Wednesday and depending on your travel time you would get back on the road either Thursday night or Friday morning" Hunter said.

Carrie looked at him and nodded. She tried to imagine how she would make it work to fit in seeing Marty but it just didn't seem to work out.

"We won't make you sign on the spot if you're not ready. We've set up for you to get a feel for the show meet some of the other superstars. Walk around see if it's a fit. I know you have been backstage at our shows multiple times but it's different being here as a superstar and It's certainly a lot different than legion halls you've been doing" Hunter said with a laugh

Carrie nodded faking a bit of a laugh; she continued staring at the piece of paper in front of her "how about my character? Do I keep my name and everything? Would I be able to give a last match to give up my title in a match and not just walk away?" she had been around long enough to see plenty of her friends lose their identity once they signed for the WWE.

He looked at her "no, once you sign we would not let you wrestle for anyone else even if it hasn't been announced. We can't risk you getting injured so the best thing would be you just give up your belt. We like your character so we wouldn't mess with that too much but there will be some adjustments to make it fit our image our little more and you do have to sign over the rights to your ring name. Other than that, the only thing obviously is you can't do any of the bullet club stuff. I know that's part of you in the indys but new japan owns that so we have to lose it." Hunter said looking through his notes.

She nodded "ok, I can't think of any questions." She said

"ok if you do think of any others, you can always find me or just call me. My card is included in the packet I gave you. Don't take too long to sign though we have big plans" he said with a smile and stood up towering over her. He pointed to the door "Ready to go see what it all about?"

Carrie wasn't sure if she was ready but she stood up and nodded anyway.

Hunter guided her out to the dark hallways where it was a circus. He talked her though the things they were walking past and how it helped out for the TV production.

He introduced her to people as they walked along, a lot of people she already knew from her other times there.

"Ah here's a familiar face" Hunter said walking up to Seth.

Seth turned to look at her "what are you doing here?" he asked her. He looked at the packet she had in her hand "you're signing?" he said with a smile

She looked at him. She was dreading this moment the entire time.

"She hasn't signed yet but I'm working on it" Hunter said "why don't you finish showing her around, let me know if you need anything" he said to Carrie as he walked away.

Carrie looked at Hunter like he had just thrown her into the lion's den.

"When did you get the call?" Seth said looking at her

Carrie looked at him "a few days ago. I was doing some shows in the UK so I actually just flew back this morning." She said looking around at everyone else.

He nodded "yeah, I heard about you and Marty" he said flatly "that's going to be difficult if you sign. Doesn't he live in the UK?"

She gave him a look "yes, thank you. I don't need your analysis on my relationship." She looked around "so aren't going to give me a tour or something?" she asked pointing around

Seth laughed "you're always so cute when you get annoyed" he started walking showing her around

Carrie followed him trying to keep up with him.

"So do you have any questions? Anything you want me to show you?" Seth said looking down at her

"no, I think I am ok now. I think I am going to head back to the hotel the jet lag is killing me" she said looking at the time

Seth looked at her "alright, well I am happy for you. You deserve this" he said looking into her eyes.

Carrie nodded "thank you. I have a lot of thinking to do" she said looking at the papers in her hands

"You're thinking of turning it down aren't you?" he said knowing her too well.

She laughed a little. Seth was probably the last person she wanted to be having this conversation with but she nodded a bit "you know the schedule is a killer." She said "I have to go. Thanks for the tour" she said walking away.

Carrie went back to her hotel that night and put the papers down in front of her. She sat in bed staring at them. It was a large amount they were offering her, it was something she always wanted but it was a big price to pay. She knew that long distance wouldn't work and the she knew what the outcome would be for her and Marty, she wasn't fooling herself.


	19. Chapter 19

Carrie had been carrying those documents around for a week. After her meeting with WWE she had gone home to think it over and spend sometime with her mom.

Carrie's mom couldn't understand why Carrie hadn't already signed the documents. She knew it had been her dream her whole life to be in the WWE and she had the chance and wasn't in a rush to take it.

Marty had remained silent about it, but he was always there to listen to her when she needed to talk to someone. They had a conversation and they both understood that accepting the offer would mean the end of their relationship. Other than that he had decided he wanted her to make her own decision. He didn't want her to resent him later if she had a change of heart.

It was the day of the G1 special and although Carrie wasn't going to be part of the show she was excited to see her friends and Marty. She hadn't seen him since she left England for the WWE meeting.

She was also going there for final meetings with her agent regarding the WWE contract. Her agent was pushing hard for her to take it. Carrie was feeling a lot of pressure; it felt as though everyone was trying to push her to take it.

Carrie walked down the stairs and to the kitchen to grab a water bottle from the fridge. Her mom was sitting at the dining room table and looked at her.

"So do you have to make your decision today?" Her mom asked.

Carrie nodded taking a sip of her water "yeah, the offer expires tomorrow" she gave her mom a look since her mom knew all the details and Carrie knew it just meant she had something to say.

"Can I say my final peace on the situation?" Her mom asked

Carrie laughed a little "ok go ahead" she sat on the counter looking at her. Knowing that she wasn't going to like what her mom was going to say.

"I just want you to really think about it. I know that having to break up with Marty isn't ideal but ever since you were 7 years old all you've ever talked about is getting to the WWE, being in Wrestlemania, and all that entails. You have made it so far and you have earned yourself the chance to reach that dream and I am afraid that you are turning it away because of a man. You and I both know, because of Seth and your father that men who we may believe are amazing have no problem walking away and I don't want you to base your happiness on Marty" Her mom said giving her a knowing look.

Carrie looked at her in shock. They hardly ever talked about her father and she couldn't believe she had just used him as an example.

"Ok, I understand that point. However, Marty is not the only thing on my cons list. Yes, he's part of what I took into account as he should be. He's not just some guy that I am casually seeing. I love him. That 7 year old girl that wanted nothing more than to be in WWE, didn't know all I know now. I can go there right now in my prime and at the top where I am and be a valet or get 2 minute matches if any at all" she said hopping off the counter "I've seen it happen to people far more talented than myself." She said looking at her mom "I'm scared" she admitted

Her mom looked at her "You have never doubted yourself, and I just don't want you to regret it down the line"

Carrie nodded "I mean who knows if I turn it down I might regret it but if sign I might regret that too. I am living my dream right now, even if it doesn't look like You imagined it would" she said "I will make the best decision when the time comes."

"Go meet with your agent with an open mind. See if they accepted the requests that he had the last time. Those addressed some of your concerns regarding your character" her mom gave her a look

"I promised you I wasn't going to make up my mind until I heard their final offer and I meant it. I will meet with Mike and see what they came back with" she said

Her mom rolled her eyes " I should sit in those meetings with you."

Carrie laughed " ok no, I'm no longer a 15 year old needing my moms signature to be allowed into wrestling school."

Carrie got off the counter and grabbed her bag and her keys. "I have to go I'm going to be late for the meetings and I don't want them to go over." She said rushing out and to her car.

She drove down the Long Beach for show. Stopping by to buy Marty some food.

Marty was already at the arena. His flight arrived late the night before. Due to all the scheduled events he had to stay at a hotel and hadn't had a chance to see Carrie yet.

He sat around with the boys in the parking lot since it was hot inside the arena.

Kenny looked at him "so you really don't know if she's taking it or not?"

Marty laughed "I don't. I mean I know she hasn't taken it yet unless I'm in for a big shock when she gets here, but I told her to figure it out on her own and let me know when she told WWE. It's a big deal turning that down so I don't want her to say it's because of me" he said with a shrug

Kenny nodded "I'm impressed. That's very selfless. I don't have such self control so I need her to get here to I can ask her" he laughed

"I'm sure Matt knows, he's been hounding her to sign" Marty said giving Matt a look

Matt laughed "I do know but I'm not telling Marty cause he keeps pretending to be cool with not knowing"

Marty laughed "if she signed and you didn't tell me, I'd kick your arse"

Carrie walked into he arena and followed he security guard to where the guys where.

"There she is! Carrie Bear" said Kenny walking over to her with his arms out

Carrie smiled and hugged him "Kenny! I haven't seen you in months!"

"Why does Kenny get first dibs?" Marty said walking over

"Well he was the most excited to see me" Carrie laughed kissing him

Marty kissed her back and laughed "that is not true." He took he food from her "I was most exited, you had my food and I am starving."

Carrie laughed "ew. Ok I have to run to my meeting but I will be back to watch your match"

He nodded, he wouldn't admit it but he was feeling nervous about this meeting. "Ok, I'll see you later then" he kissed her again

"Maybeee" Matt said laughing "Marty, you have to get a good kiss in so she can remember when it comes time to decide.

Carrie laughed "stop it. Ok I gotta go" she rushed off and Kenny followed he could easily keep up with her rushing

"You have to have already decided or leaning towards something." Kenny said "tell me"

Carrie stopped walking and looked at him "I am leaning towards no, but everyone is making me feel like an idiot for going that route. It's making me second guess everything."

"I will add my two cents then, since you asked" he laughed "They need you more than you need them right now. That's why they're agreeing to it all but once you're there you're not longer creating buzz for another company, so they no longer need you- You need them. It's all a game" he said

She looked at him and nodded. "I am scared that I say no and then find myself years from now with regret"

Kenny nodded "well, that's a possibility. If you make the decision for the right reasons, I don't see why you should feel regret. You only know what you know now; you have no way of knowing what's going to happen years from now so why worry about it?"

"Carrie we're waiting for you" her agent said at the door. She was already late and he was getting annoyed

Carrie nodded and headed into the meeting.

Kenny walked back to the boys. He sat next to Marty.

Marty was eating his lunch he looked at Kenny. "Did you just follow Carrie?"

Kenny laughed "yes, but you're cool with not knowing what is being said right?"

Carrie sat in the meeting listening to her agent go over the contract. It felt like it was dragging in forever. She was feeling nervous; although she knew what she wanted to do she was scared she was making the wrong decision.

"So they're doubling your signing bonus and increasing your salary. They're willing to discuss you keeping the rights to your name and let you have creative freedom with your promos but they still have to get pre approved" Mike said handing her the paper

She read through the paper "ok, is Raw the only brand available?"

Mike sat "I asked about smack down and they said that right now they need you on Raw because the smack down women's division is already doing better"

Carrie shook her head. Having to see Seth all the time was certainly on the cons column. She read the paper again.

"Carrie, this is one of the best contracts I have seen them offer their female talent. I don't know what else they could throw in to make you sign" he said

Carrie looked at him "nothing"

"What do you mean?" Mike looked at her

She put down the paper "nothing they can throw at me would outweigh what I would have to give up" she bit her lip "tell them I said I appreciate the offer but I decline it"

Mike put his hands on his head "Carrie, this is stupid. Very stupid. This isn't just a little bit more than you are making now, this is a lot more."

Carrie nodded and stood up "the show is about to start. I have to go."

"I knew you were going to decline but I really thought I could talk some sense into you." He said getting angry

"Just tell them I said no." She said walking out of the room. She rushed over to be able to see the bullet clubs entrance from the side of crowd.

She tried her best to stay hidden while watching their match. She had a few fans see her but for the most part she was able to enjoy the match.

Once the match was over she walked to the back. She sat on a half wall just outside. Waiting for them to walk past as they headed to the parking lot where they were still hanging out.

The boys all walked past. Marty saw her and stopped standing in front of her. "Hey, muffin"

He knew that by now the decision had been made but part of him preferred not to ask in case he didn't like the outcome.

Carrie smiled "hey there you sexy man" she laughed a little. She loved how he looked after his matches still in his ring gear and how his hair never stayed in place.

"So, did you already decide?" He decided to ask knowing it was the elephant in the room between them.

"I did. I told them no thank you. You're stuck with me for a while longer" she smiled

He smiled a big smile and kissed her "did you really turn them down? That's great! I was a bit worried there actually. I hope to be stuck with you for a long time. Just have to make sure to keep that Hiddleston guy away"

Carrie laughed "yes, probably a good idea but I'm actually not sure if Tom can rock wrestling trunks like you can" she smiled pulling him closer for a kiss "Thank you, for being so amazing through all this. You're the only one I could stand during the past week. I love you" she smiled

He kissed her back "I love you too - I knew it was something you had to decide on your own even though I was shitting bricks all week" he laughed

Soon the rest of the guys came over as the news spread. Even Matt who was pushing for Carrie to take the offer was happy that she was staying.

They would be able to continue with their plans, even if they both weren't actually clear on what they were going to do it was nice knowing they would be able to figure it out together.


	20. Chapter 20

After the Long Beach shows and once the WWE decision was fully behind them they headed back to England together where Marty had shows lined up for the next couple of weeks. Carrie had made the move official which had caused her mom additional disappointment on top of the contract rejection.

They had been living together for a few weeks and Carrie was slowly adjusting to her new life. There were a lot of changes. It was very different from LA and she didn't know anyone other than Marty and his family. She hadn't booked any shows while she adjusted and she worried about the new set up. It was a tight knit community since it was a very steady group working the same shows in the USA. Switching to Marty's schedule meant she was off that rotation and would work mainly in the UK. Up to this point the women in the U.K. Shows hadn't been overly welcome with her.

It was another cold and rainy night and since Marty's shows were driving distance away, Carrie stayed home. She had been working on making his bachelor pad more homey. It was hard work because it wasn't the warmest of spaces. It felt very foreign to her to be playing a house wife type role even if for just a few weeks. Although she had lived with Seth for a long time, they both always had extremely hectic schedules that often clashed so it never felt like a home situation.

Earlier in the day Marty's mom had invited Carrie to meet her in London for some shopping. Marty's mom knew that Carrie was struggling with some aspects of the move. For Carrie it had been hard not seeing her own mom so the fact that Marty's mom had been so kind and welcoming meant a lot to her. The two of them had spent the day together buying home decor stuff in an attempt to fix up his place.

After a long day and a long drive back home, Carrie was in bed cuddled with her book. She had waited to have dinner so they could have dinner together. Marty had been gone since before she woke up in the morning and she hadn't seen him all day so she was looking forward to spending a little bit of time with him before bed.

Marty walked into the house after his show. "it smells lovely in here , oh wow" he looked around at the work she had done while he was gone, he laughed a bit "this is much nicer than When I left in the morning" he said walking towards their room looking for her.

Carrie smiled at the sound of his voice. She put down her book and watched him as he walked through the door in his leather jacket, his hair wet from the rain he caught in the walk between his car and their place. She found it funny since he always had an umbrella near by. "Do you like it?" She asked him

He looked at her laying in bed in a silky nightgown with a grin he began climbing the end of the bed removing his jacket and rubbing her leg "I really really do like it" he said kissing her thigh and reaching up to touch her silky nightgown

She giggled when his beard tickled her "I meant the apartment" she looked down at him as he was slowly making his up to her body. A soft moan escaped her lips when he softly massaged her clit though her panties.

Marty smiled at her reaction "you did a great job on the place" he sat up between her legs. "But you knew well what you were doing when you slipped into this little thing" he said lifting her nightgown above her waist, he smiled moving her panties to the side and leaning down flicking his tongue over her clit.

Carrie moaned throwing her book onto the nightstand. She ran her fingers though his hair.

He pulled her panties fully off and separated her legs further digging his face in again working her with his tongue.

"Oh geez" Carrie managed to say in between moans. He knew his way around her body.

Marty looked up and her, nothing turned him on more than seeing how he was pleasuring her. He cleaned her up with his tongue once she had climaxed. "Tell me what you want now" he said looking at her

Carrie sat up once she caught her breath and looked at him,she crawled over him kissing him.

He kissed back putting his hand on her back side. Carrie deepened the kissing leaning him back onto the bed straddling him.

Marty reached down and undid his pants kicking them off with no regard. He loved when she took charge.

Carrie pinned his hands down and rubbed her warm wet clit over his already ready to go penis.

He let out a moan at the feeling and looked back at her as he lowered herself onto his cock. Marty put his hands on her hips and helped her as she rode his cock. He reached up and massaged her breast which had become exposed by her nightly slipping off her arms.

Carrie moaned she tilted her head back as he bounced herself on him.

He reached up and held her down as he came shooting his load into her. Carrie moaned and collapsed onto his chest. "I love you" he said rubbing her back

She lifted her head at a bit and kissed his chest "I love you more"

After getting up and having dinner together, they came back to bed. He laid his head on her lap looking through some emails on his phone.

"My mum called me on the drive down she loved spending the day with you today, she also spent an hour telling me how we need to find a place closer to her" he said looking up from his phone and looking at her.

Carrie moved her book to the side and looked at him laughing a little "yes! It was a very nice day. We met in London and she helped me find places to shop for the place but yes she would love to have you closer"

He laughed "wait, you drove up to London? Did you try to make a wide left turn again? That's a danger to the poor unsuspecting souls on the road"

Carrie laughed "stop it! I did that one time" she scratched his head softly playing with his messy hair "I did just fine today. Still get nervous on the extremely narrow roads but I've managed"

Marty looked at her with a smile. She was really the first girl he had introduced to his mom and it was nice to see that things were great. He had also worried that she wouldn't like living in the UK so seeing her get out and make herself at home made him feel better about that.

He still had the engagement ring hidden in his things. He had decided to hold off until she was more settled. They had a lot going on as it was, he didn't want her to feel pressured into saying yes.

She looked at him "Mike said I should start getting regular bookings soon. Said coordinating our schedules should be fairly easy." She smiled. She had been dying to get back in the ring. Even with all her fears and doubts about leaving her friends behind, the ring was home to her.

"Figured it would be. Two bullet club members is usually a good selling point" he laughed a little looking back at his phone.

Carrie watched him and smiled to herself. She rain her fingers through his hair.

"2 more weeks of this rain and I don't know what I'll do, Scurll. I looked at the weather up and it was sunny and 75 in LA. " she said with a sigh "you better stay looking this good for a long time. I left perfect weather for you" she said jokingly

He laughed and tickled her "come on, we both know you're stuck with me now. Even if I grow up to be a miserable looking gaffer" he got up pinning her down with the tickling

Carrie laughed trying to push him off "ok ok stop stop I can't breathe" she said trying to catch her breath

He laughed looking at her "you're so dang cute when you're being tortured by tickles." He leaned down and kissed her "I love coming home to you" he hovered over her and smiled

She smiled and put her hand on his cheek "I love it too. This was the best decision I've made, by far." She meant it, none of her fears regarding her new life included him.

Carrie was pleasantly surprised by the changed she had seen in him. Before they started dating there was no way she would have ever imagined him settling down. Even after they started dating she feared that he would have a commitment issue at one point, but it was quite the opposite, he always looked so sure of their relationship. It made her feel guilty she doubted him so much in the beginning.


	21. Chapter 21

It had been a few months since living in the UK and Carrie had still not been able to wrestle due to work permits. She had been having a hard time just traveling and watching Marty wrestle but at the same time she was enjoying the home life.

They were back in the USA for a couple of shows and Carrie had been anxious to get back into the ring and defend her title. She was also happy to see her friends again, it had been many years since she had gone months without seeing Matt and Nick and she missed having them around.

The backstage atmosphere was like no time had passed; they were all joking and talking. Carrie had just finished her match and she felt more winded than normal, it had been a few months since she had been in the ring so she didn't think too much of it. She sat down on a chair and looked around the room trying to catch her breath.

All of a sudden Carrie felt as if she was going to be sick. She leaned back breathing through her mouth trying to feel better.

"You alright?" Matt looked at Carrie "you look pale" he said sitting down next to her

Carrie looked at him and nodded "shut up. It's been a while since I was in the ring is all. I'm fine" she said putting her hair up in a messy bun on top of her head. The movement alone was enough to cause another wave of nausea. She sat back again taking a deep breath.

Matt gave her a questioning look "are you sure it's just that?" he said "you look sick"

"I'm fine. It was probably the long flight too" Carrie said forcing a smile "I feel better now" she took a sip of her water and looked around.

Matt didn't believe her; he had known her long enough to know when she was saying something just to get him to stop talking. "Didn't you feel sick earlier too when we were eating?"

"the food was too greasy" She said quickly "I felt better after" she looked at him

"my wife has felt like that too, twice in her life now – we the reasons are 5 and 2 now" he said giving her a cheeky smile, he stood up and began walking away.

Carrie laughed "stop it." Carrie said and watched as Matt walked away. She replayed what he said back in her head. She thought back at the past couple of days realizing how she had been feeling off for a few days even before the flight. She took out her phone and opened up herself calendar app trying to calculate her cycle. Her heart was racing.

Brandi looked over at Carrie and she walked over sitting next to her. She had overheard Matt's joke, she also had a similar suspicion after seeing Carrie feeling tired and now ill throughout the day.

Carrie looked at Brandi and put her phone away. She could tell by the look on Brandi's face that she had something to say.

"Want to go for a walk?" Brandi asked realizing there were far too many people in the room to bring up the sensitive subject.

Carrie looked around the room and stopped to watch Marty who was laughing away with Zack. For the first time she allowed herself to wonder if a pregnancy was a possibility. She bit her lip trying to remain calm. "Yeah, sure" she stood up from her chair and walked towards the door. She felt numb as if she were just gliding over the floor.

Brandi followed "we'll be back" she told Cody as they walked out the door.

They walked down the hall neither woman saying anything. Brandi knew Carrie was still trying to process everything.

"It's not for sure." Carrie said breaking the silence. She wasn't sure if she said that towards Brandi or more trying to make herself feel better.

"Well you need to find out. You can't keep wrestling. You did some crazy stuff out there tonight" Brandi said looking over at her

Carrie brought her hands over her face "my career would be over." She said quietly as they walked. She tried to imagine what her life would be like with a kid.

The both of them walked past the metal doors to the arena parking lot. It was quiet except for the sound of cars on the nearby road.

Brandi walked over to a half wall where they both sat. She looked around the quiet parking lot. "Well I don't know what to tell you about your career. How do you feel about a baby though?" She had never heard Carrie mention kids even after being with Seth for a lifetime.

The word baby sent a small panic wave down Carrie's body. A baby was certainly nowhere in her short term plans, even long term babies had always been a huge question mark in her life. She bit her lip trying to imagine having a child. "I don't know. I never wanted to get married so I guess a baby just kind of fell into that category."

Brandi looked at her a little shocked "Never? No marriage? No kids? Is it because of Seth? Marty would never do that to you" Brandi said looking at Carrie. She had known Marty for a long time and she knew that Marty had loved Carrie for a long time and wouldn't do anything to lose her after having to wait so long for his shot.

Carrie shrugged "no, I just never wanted kids, and I don't really believe in marriage I guess. My parents were married, then my dad just decided it wasn't for him one day" she said "ever since I was a kid I thought marriage had little value" Although Carrie was carrying a conversation it was almost as though she wasn't in her body. She stared straight ahead.

"Well, I speak from my own experience and to me marriage is amazing. You're telling the world this is my person, forever. I'm sure Marty would be an amazing husband and father if that's the case. Any kid would be lucky to have to two as parents." she said wrapping her arm around Carrie's shoulder. "And not to be a pain in the ass but if you don't find out before tomorrow's show you have to fake an injury. I'm not letting you go out there"

Carrie had always been extremely careful to not have an accident when it came to pregnancy. She didn't even know how Marty would react; they had never even spoken of children before. She wasn't sure how to process it all.

The silence of the parking lot was broken by the sound of the metal door opening up again "What are you ladies up to?" Cody said walking up to them. "It's so hot in there I came out here to cool down" he said pulling down on his tie to loosen it.

"You just came to gossip" Brandi said laughing knowing her husband well.

Cody laughed "well that too. I've learned in life usually when people huddle there's some good gossip" he winked at them.

Carrie laughed as much as she could with her internal freak out going on in her head.

"We're just having girl talk" Brandi said hoping off the wall and walking over to him, she snuggled against his side.

Cody wrapped his arms around Brandi and kissed her forehead with a smile "alright I get it. I won't even ask"

Carrie looked around not able to think about much else but the potential pregnancy.

The door opened again and Marty walked towards them "what's going on?" He asked walking over and sitting next to Carrie on the wall

"Girl talk, don't even bother, I already asked" Cody said giving Marty a look

Marty looked over at Carrie and smiled at her. "You alright, love?" He said. He could tell from her face that there was something bothering her.

Carrie nodded "yeah I'm fine." She forced a smile, she looked at him trying to think if she should tell him her suspicion or keep it to herself. She was afraid of how he would react. They were both at a high point in their career.

Marty smiled back but he knew she wasn't being honest. He wasn't going to push the issue in front of Brandi and Cody.

Brandi gave Carrie a look she wasn't sure what Carrie's plan was but she knew that whatever it was it had to happen quick, she wasn't going to let her wrestle without knowing for sure. "I am going to go grab some food" Brandi said grabbing Codi's hand and pulling him behind her walking towards the arena. She purposely left them alone to give Carrie a chance to talk to Marty.

Marty looked over at Carrie "So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked

Carrie laughed a little at the fact that he knew her that well. She looked over at him and smiled "Nothing is wrong. I just needed some air; I was a bit winded from my match. Told you we have been eating too much junk food" she laughed a little

"Yeah, Matt was telling me you didn't feel well." He said wrapping his arm around her

"What else did he say?" Carrie looked at him wondering if Matt had also told him his suspicions.

Marty shrugged "Just that you looked sick after your match" Marty learned down, kissing the top of her head. "You were great out there by the way"

Carrie smiled as she slid closer snuggling up close to him. She decided not to worry him just yet, she would figure things out herself first. Although she was still scared about the potential life changing news, being in his arms made thing seem a little less scary.


End file.
